Juste un baiser
by JessSwann
Summary: Après DMC .. Jack est sorti indemne du Purgatoire .. Attention JackWill, WillLiz, JackLiz !
1. Juste un baiser

**Oups apparement oui c'était illisible un petit bug ... Merci à Canellia de m'avoir prévenue !!**

**Chapitre 1**

Jack Sparrow une moue concentrée sur le visage , compas en main, était penché sur la pile de cartes qui s'étalait devant lui. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à l'urgence de la situation car c'était bien dans une mission de sauvetage qu'il était à présent engagé .

En effet après avoir été englouti avec son batiment par le Kraken , il avait eu la surprise de se retrouver dans un endroit étrange en ne sachant pas s'il était mort ou vivant ... Il grimaçait toujours en se rappelant cet épisode auquel il n'aimait pas penser car même s' il ne l'avait avoué à personne, ça avait été très dur là bas pour lui... Heureusement il avait été rapidement secouru et ce par des personnes pour le moins inattendues. Il sourit en pensant à la tête qu'il avait du faire en voyant apparaitre devant lui Barbossa , son ancien second mutin, qu'il croyait mort . Lorsque ce dernier lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à revenir dans le monde des vivants , Jack avait longuement hésité à la prendre ,croyant à une nouvelle ruse . Il devait bien s'avouer que s'il l'avait saisie c'était uniquement pour ne pas rester dans l'endroit terrible où il se trouvait ...

Une fois sorti de là tout était allé très vite.. trop vite Sao Feng leur était tombé dessus sans prévenir et il avait tué Barbossa et enlevé la jeune Elisabeth Swann avant même que Jack ai pu lui parler . Depuis cet épisode, Jack traquait sans relache le navire de Feng espérant retrouver Elisabeth indemne.

A cette pensée, il releva brievement la tête et chercha des yeux Will Turner. Il le localisa rapidement, le jeune homme était assis, l'air sombre, et aiguisait le couteau que son père lui avait donné.Jack fronça les sourcils en le voyant.. Depuis son retour le jeune Turner était bizarre, taciturne et plus inquiétant il ne harcelait pas Jack pour qu'ils aillent plus rapidement au secours d'Elisabeth qui était pourtant sa fiancée .Il se comportait comme s'il savait que Jack ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver la jeune femme ce qui inquiétait le pirate. Plaquant un sourire cynique sur son visage, Jack s'approcha de Will

- Alors Will tout va comme tu veux ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et l'espace d'un instant une lueur de pure antipathie brilla dans son regard en reconnaissant Jack

- Non Jack rien ne va comme je veux ! Mon père est toujours prisonnier de Jones, ma fiancée est aux mains d'un pirate asiatique dont nous ignorons tout et pour couronner le tout je suis bloqué ici avec toi ! lui dit il avec rancoeur

Jack lui décocha un grand sourire ironique

- Je suis content que te prennes autant de plaisir à ma compagnie... mais saches que pour ma part j'ai déjà fait route avec des personnes plus agréables que toi ..lui répondit il amusé

- Ca je n'en doute pas ... en particulier après m'avoir offert à Jones pour payer ta dette ...

En entendant celà et comprenant toutes les insinuations que ces quelques mots pouvaient contenir , Jack sentit son sang se glacer ... Se pouvait il que William sache,que ses soupçons soient fondés ? Qu'il ai mis à jour le secret le mieux gardé de son coeur ? Il se força à reprendre d'un ton calme

- Je te l'ai déjà dit l'ami ...c'était un cas de force majeure ...

- Et tu voulais peut être en profiter pour m'écarter... continua Will sur sa lancée provoquant une explication qu'il attendait et redoutait tout à la fois depuis des jours

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler répondit sèchement Jack qui commençait au contraire à très bien saisir où Will voulait aller et cherchait désespérement un moyen d'éviter ce sujet

Will le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air résolu.

- Je veux parler d'Elisabeth , Jack . Je veux parler de ma fiancée et de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ...

- Il ne s'est rien passé mentit Jack avec aplomb

Will suffoqué par son culot restait sans rien dire ... Jack se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse ..il devait absolument trouver une ruse ... Will ne devait pas soupçonner ce qu'il ressentait pour Elisabeth car dans ce cas il serait méfiant et plus que tout Jack avait besoin de sa confiance pour sauver la jeune femme ... Jack connaissait les besoins de Feng... et il savait qu'il serait prêt à relacher Elisabeth si on lui proposait mieux .Bien sûr Jack n'envisageait pas cette solution de gaieté de coeur car il avait réellement de l'affection pour Will et n'ignorait pas le sort atroce qui attendrait sa monnaie d'échange ... En effet les cales de l'Empress, le vaisseau de Feng,abritaient un dragon femelle , véritablement assoiffé de sang ... de préférence celui d'hommes jeunes au coeur pur...Le plan de Jack était donc d'échanger Elisabeth contre Will, condamnant ainsi le jeune homme à une agonie lente et douloureuse ce qui lui vaudrait probablement de perdre Elisabeth pour toujours... Mais celà n'était pas le plus important pour lui, ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout c'était d'assurer la liberté de la jeune femme , la savoir quelque part libre et heureuse suffirait à son bonheur.. seule Elisabeth comptait ...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Will qui reprit d'une voix que la rage rendait tremblante

- Tu mens Jack ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance mais ta lacheté dépasse tout ce que j'avais prévu... Je vous ai vu Elisabeth et toi.. ce fameux jour le jour où le Kraken t'a dévoré !

Jack le regarda prudemment ,il ne voulait pas dévoiler son jeu ,ne sachant pas au juste ce que Will avait deviné

- Ah .. et qu'as tu donc vu l'ami ? demanda t'il d'un ton léger

Will serra les poings

- J'ai vu Elisabeth... t'embrasser

A cette évocation , Jack ferma brievement les yeux , troublé malgré lui, revivant cet instant où il avait senti les lèvres douces d'Elisabeth se poser sur les siennes pour un unique baiser qui avait changé toute sa vie ...Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apesantir sur le sujet que déjà Will reprenait d'un ton âpre

- Bien sûr Elisabeth m'a expliqué les raisons de son geste ! C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour endormir ta méfiance ... elle a bien du s'y résoudre pour sauver nos vies à tous même si ça l'a profondément écoeurée de devoir en arriver là...

A cet instant Jack eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poings dans l'estomac.. ainsi donc c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui .. du dégout .Bien sûr il n'avait guère d'illusions sur les sentiments d'Elisabeth mais il avait espéré qu'il comptait un peu plus que celà pour elle . La déception n'en était que plus amère ... mais déjà Will reprenait et avec lui le feu des questions ... et des réponses mensongères pour Jack

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est comment elle a pu réussir à te berner de cette manière reprit Will d'un ton accusateur

Jack qui avait déjà une réponse tout prête la lui servit avec un sourire vicieux

-Elle m'a eu par surprise voilà tout ... Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acte de sa part ...

Will le regardait, incrédule . Elisabeth lui avait tout raconté, n'omettant aucun détail à partir du moment où elle avait réalisé que Will avait vu le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Jack . Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés dansaient dans sa tête ..._Je suis désolée Will, je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre et que tu te sens trahi mais je t'en prie écoute moi... Le Kraken en avait après Jack , uniquement après Jack mais celui ci était trop lache pour faire ce que tout homme d'honneur aurait fait, ce que toi tu aurais fait ... Alors je ... j'ai cherché une ruse , n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de forcer Jack à rester sur le Pearl, à se sacrifier pour nous .._A cet instant , la jeune femme avait déglutit bruyamment ,rouge de confusion et Will avait senti son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort ,se rendant compte de tout ce que cet aveu coutait à celle qu'il aimait . Elle avait repris son explication après ce court silence ._Si j'ai embrassé Jack c'est parce que je savais... enfin j'étais sûre que ce serait le seul moyen d'endormir sa méfiance .. Alors oui je l'ai embrassé comme tu l'as vu... mais je ne l'ai pas fait par désir ou par amour pour lui ... Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour moi, pour nous ... Je l'ai fait pour nous sauver tous. Crois moi si j'avais pu trouver une autre solution je l'aurais choisie, devoir embrasser un autre que toi pour le mener à la mort m'a ecoeurée... C'est pour celà que je m'en veux .. je t'ai trahi certes pas dans mes sentiments mais dans mes actes ce qui reste une tromperie. Et de plus j'ai utilisé les sentiments que Jack me porte pour le trahir et le condammer à mort ...C'est pour ça que je me sens aussi mal.. aussi sale . J'en ai la nausée rien que d'y penser ... embrasser Jack pour mieux le berner ...puis le voir se faire dévorer par le Kraken ... c'était immonde .. Je me sens salie, indigne , pareille à une de ces filles de Tortuga qui vendent leur corps pour vivre et que tout le monde méprise... J'ai peur que tu me voies comme ça ... à présent que tu sais ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi _avait elle terminé dans un sanglot . Will l'avait longuement regardée, ne doutant pas de sa sincérité et il avait compris .. et pardonné à la femme qu'il aimait .Mais pas à Jack... depuis la disparition d'Elisabeth, il l'observait et voyait bien la fébrilité que Jack mettait dans sa recherche de Feng et il commençait à se dire qu'Elisabeth ne se trompait pas en évoquant les sentiments de Jack à son égard .Il reprit donc sur un ton hostile

- Allons Jack .. pas à moi je t'en prie !! Je sais que tu n'es jamais surpris ,tu as toujours un coup d'avance... ce sont tes sentiments qui t'ont trahi n'est ce pas ? Que ressens tu pour ma fiancée et surtout qu'es tu prêt à faire pour la délivrer et te débarrasser de moi ?

Jack sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre, c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait ... Will l'avait pratiquement percé à jour et il savait que s'il voulait sauver Elisabeth il devait endormir la méfiance de son compagnon par n'importe quel moyen !! Il reprit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré mais sa voix tremblait légérement lorsqu'il commença à parler

- Voyons Will... que vas tu imaginer ? Je ne ressens rien pour ta donzelle certes elle est fort plaisante et ma foi si elle m'offrait ses faveurs pour une nuit je ne refuserais probablement pas .. mais ça s'arrête là . Quand à me débarrasser de toi .. je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais envie .. enfin hormis parce que tes questions m'ennuient profondément

- Tu l'as laissée t'embrasser ... n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce baiser ne t'a pas troublé ... Si tu n'avais pas eu de sentiments pour elle jamais elle n'aurait réussi à t'attacher au Pearl comme elle l'a fait répondit Will d'un ton assuré

Jack le regardait, médusé, cherchant à gagner du temps

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Dans ce cas mon garçon tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie... et sur les femmes et ce qu'elles inspirent aux hommes se moqua t'il

Will , campé sur ses positions , sûr de lui ,le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Je crois au contraire que j'en sais assez sur les femmes et l'amour pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour toi ce jour là .. Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre avec tes beaux discours ! Si Elisabeth t'a berné c'est simplement parce que tu es amoureux d'elle énonça t'il d'une voix claire

Jack refusa de laisser la panique l'envahir.. il réfléchit intensément et ébaucha un léger sourire... il avait trouvé un moyen imparable de prouver à Will qu'il se trompait...Il reprit d'une voix rauque

- Et si je te prouvais le contraire.. me croirais tu William ?

Will abasourdi le regardait sans comprendre

- Oui .. mais je ne vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'en persuader

Jack lui décocha un grand sourire et commença à s'approcher lentement de lui . Cette solution n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait mais bon.. et puis _j'ai connu pire_ songea t'il en pensant au Kraken. Will, continuait de le regarder approcher, toujours plus prêt

- A quoi joues tu Jack ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton devenu brusquement nerveux

- Je te donne une leçon

Avant que Will n'ait eu le temps de comprendre les implications contenues dans la réponse de Jack, ce dernier se pencha sur lui en souriant . Il leva lentement une main , en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux et l'attira doucement à lui . Will tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Jack se poser sur les siennes . Il ne savait pas quoi faire , médusé par le geste du pirate et ne songea pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de ce dernier . Voyant que la réaction de Will était celle qu'il avait escomptée, Jack appuya un peu plus son baiser, l'approfondissant lentement pour ne pas effaroucher le jeune forgeron . De son côté , Will sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement sans en comprendre la raison . Vaincu , il se laissait faire, ne sachant comment répondre à ce baiser ... Jack était de plus en plus audacieux . Lorsque Will sentit la langue du pirate s'insinuer entre ses lèvres son coeur s'affola . La langue de Jack caressait la sienne , s'enroulant autour et fouillant doucement sa bouche , Will ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir . Jack sourit intérieurement , continuant à embrasser le jeune homme, il le guidait doucement vers le mât tandis que Will totalement perdu ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait l'impression qu'un feu inconnu courait dans ses veines ,et il répondait malgré lui au baiser de Jack . A cet instant, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que celui ci ne finisse jamais, il avait totalement oublié Elisabeth et sentait tout son corps se tendre douloureusement vers le pirate tandis que son coeur était sur le point d'exploser tant il battait fort .

Soudain un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et Will sentit la morsure froide de l'acier se refermant sur ses poignets.Alors, Jack mit fin à leur baiser ,s'écartant lentement de Will ... Il fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et fut étonné par l'étendue de la confusion qu'il y lu .. de la confusion et .. du désir ? Jack lacha doucement le poignet de Will, repoussant le souvenir d'Elisabeth .. de la manière sa main fine s'était attardée sur la sienne , comme à regrets, comme si elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur étreinte ..comme une ultime caresse en guise d'adieu . Il se reprit... il ne devait pas penser à celà .. surtout pas maintenant .

Reprenant le sourire ironique qui lui était familier ,Jack s'adressa à Will

- Alors as tu compris ce qui s'est passé ... comment ta douce Elisabeth a pu me surprendre ?Me crois tu quand je te dis que je ne ressens rien pour ta fiancée ? Ou bien vas tu à présent m'annoncer que tu amoureux de moi et que c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à t'attacher à ce maudit mât sans que tu protestes ?

Will, la bouche sèche et les jambes tremblantes ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était intensément troublé par ce qui venait de se passer et par les sensations nouvelles qui avaient pris possession de lui ...

- Je ... bredouilla t'il

- Tu ? reprit Jack sans pitié

Will, coincé , refusant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait, déposa les armes

- Je te crois souffla t'il

Jack , le coeur serré, se rendit compte devant le trouble que Will ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, qu'il avait réussi au delà de toutes ses espérances . Il eut pitié du jeune homme et lui sourit gentiment en se penchant pour le détacher . Will, les jambes en coton , restait appuyé contre le mât , s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son coeur que la proximité de Jack emballait . Le voyant tout pâle , Jack fronça les sourcils et reprit malgré tout d'un ton léger

- Voyons Will ne me regarde pas comme ça .. c'était juste un baiser et mon seul but était de te prouver que je disais la vérité lui dit il avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche chancellante laissant Will seul

Celui ci le suivit du regard , le gout de leur étreinte encore sur les lèvres et le désir profondément ancré dans son âme

_Juste un baiser ..._murmura t'il d'un ton réveur


	2. Juste une petite condition

**Chapitre 2**

A bord du Black Pearl,ça faisait des heures qu'ils voyageaient en silence et ce dernier commençait à peser énormément à Jack ... Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement le jeune William l'évitait avec application tout en l'observant à la dérobée quand il pensait que Jack ne le voyait pas ...Ce petit manège commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs , en fait Will était bizarre depuis qu'il l'avait "persuadé" qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Elisabeth... En pensant à la jeune femme , Jack ne put retenir un soupir ... elle lui manquait, sans elle le navire lui paraissait bien triste et vide ... C'était ce sentiment de manque qui lui avait fait ouvrir son compas lorsqu'il s'éloignait du Pearl au cours de l'ultime attaque du Kraken et c'est alors que ce dernier avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà au fond de lui mais refusait jusqu' alors de s'avouer ...Il voulait vivre certes ... mais pas sans elle ..même si elle ne l'aimait pas .. même si ils ne seraient jamais ensembles Jack ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde sa vie sans elle.. alors il avait fait demi tour...Il était revenu juste à temps pour sauver une situation tragique et l'espace d'un instant avait senti son coeur se gonfler de joie en voyant le regard qu'Elisabeth lui avait lancé ...Et ensuite il y avait eu ce baiser... cet instant incroyable pour lui qui l'avait conduit tout droit à la mort ...Jack se força à s'arracher à ce souvenir pour aller vers Will...

Le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas arriver. Se méprenant sur la nature de celles ci , Jack posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Will

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Elisabeth nous allons la retrouver.. et du reste il me semble qu'elle sait se défendre lui dit il à la fois pour le rassurer mais aussi pour lui même

A son contact Will ,troublé, fit un bond en arrière sans se souvenir qu'il était précisement au sommet de la montée d'escalier.. qu'il dégringola lourdement . Voyant celà Jack exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel , ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se blesser inutilement car si Sao n'avait pas changé .. ils risquaient de devoir mener un dur combat pour l'approcher ...

- Pressé d'aller chercher à boire ? lança t'il malgré tout à Will d'un ton moqueur

Will, rouge de confusion, essayait péniblement de se remettre debout et ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa cheville

- Je .. tu m'as surpris voilà tout déclara t'il en serrant les dents

Mais Jack avait entendu le cri du jeune homme et il le rejoignit d'un pas leste .Il se pencha sur Will, le regardant attentivement

- Où as tu mal ?

- Nulle part bredouilla Will

- Ne sois pas stupide je vois bien que tu t'es blessé.. alors montre moi exigea Jack

Will n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui indiquer sa cheville d'un signe de la tête

- Mais Jack ça va aller je t'assure ..

- Bien sûr ... ça va passer tout seul reprit le pirate d'un ton ironique . Bouge pas j'ai ce qu'il te faut

Avant que Will n'ai eu le temps de répondre Jack revint avec un pot distillant une odeur âcre , il s'assit alors à côté du jeune homme qui grimaça

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Jack ??

- Ca ? Oh un onguent que j'ai disons emprunté à Tia .. je savais qu'il me servirait un jour lui dit Jack avec un sourire rusé.Laisse moi faire

Will pétrifié , regardait Jack se pencher doucement sur sa cheville et commencer à appliquer le remède. Il avait une conscience aigue des doigts du pirate qui caressaient sa peau , prenant garde de ne pas le blesser .Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, la crème diffusait sur sa jambe une douce chaleur qui se propageait peu à peu à tout son corps . Intrigué par son silence , Jack releva la tête , plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Je te fais mal , petit ?

Will rouge de confusion , tourna la tête

- Non... mais là je crois que s'est passé se força t'il à dire , sentant que si Jack continuait à le toucher il ne pourrait plus résister ,le tout en se dégageant

Jack le regarda l'air surpris

- Oh très bien .. débrouille toi tout seul dans ce cas ... mais sache que je voulais juste t'aider .. est ce si surprenant ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton ironique

Will encore plus troublé, déglutit avant de lui répondre

- Non Jack .. c'est simplement que tu en as assez fait. Je n'ai plus mal dit il en se levant

Jack le regarda, l'air incisif il sentait bien que William lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas définir ce que c'était .Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de pousser plus avant la question Marty cria depuis le nid de pie qu'un navire était en vue . Sans se préoccuper davantage de Will , Jack courut sur le pont, et s'empara de sa longue vue pour identifier le batiment . Un long frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il le reconnut, c'était l'Empress... le navire de Feng. Un sourire étira ses lèvres... enfin il l'avait trouvé et avec lui Elisabeth...

Will, remontait lentement les escaliers en s'efforçant de maitriser ses émotions.Sentir les mains de Jack se poser sur lui ,avait réveillé le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et de ce qu'il avait ressenti... A sa grande confusion , Will découvrait qu'il souhaitait plus que tout que Jack l'embrasse à nouveau ... tout à l'heure lorsque le pirate le soignait, Will avait du lutter de toutes ses forces contre son désir c'est pour celà qu'il s'était dégagé si brutalement ...Voyant l'agitation qui règnait sur le pont il regarda Jack d'un oeil rond

- Que se passe t'il ?

- C'est l'Empress... le navire de Feng nous l'avons trouvé exulta Jack

- Elisabeth murmura Will se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il l'avait oubliée jusqu'à ce que Jack parle de Feng

- Ecoute William commença Jack , un pincement au coeur malgré tout devant ce qu'il s'appretait à faire .Je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête mais essaie de ne rien faire de stupide ou d'irréfléchi .. je connais Feng et il est dangereux

- D'accord Jack se borna à répondre le jeune homme

Jack stupéfait n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , alors ça allait être plus facile qu'il ne le pensait d'échanger Will contre Elisabeth ...il grimaça en pensant que le moment où Will lui accordait enfin sa confiance était aussi celui où il allait le trahir de la plus éclatante des manières ... Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que déjà , l'équipage de Feng les interpellait

- Jack Sparrow ? cria un marin

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow rectifia ce dernier

- Vous êtes attendu... par le capitaine Feng . Comme vous êtes son invité il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tout comme pour votre batiment et votre équipage

Will, à qui la bataille imminente avait rendu ses esprits,dit à voix basse

- C'est ce que tu avais prévu ?

Jack inquiet ne répondit pas tout de suite ..

- Non... mais nous allons répondre à cette invitation

- Mais Jack ! C'est peut être un piège ! intervint Gibbs

- Peut être... mais je connais Feng ... s'il agit ainsi c'est qu'il a une bonne raison objecta Jack . Gibbs tu restes sur le Pearl et tu couvres nos arrières... si les choses tournent mal .. et bien applique le code

- Bien Jack soupira Gibbs d'un air peu convaincu

Jack se tourna vers le marin qui l'avait interpellé ...

- Très bien nous arrivons .. le petit et moi dit il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion

Les deux hommes sur leur garde,débarquèrent sur l' Empress , le matelot qui les avaient acceuilli les conduisit à un cabine richement décorée où un homme était mollement allongé sur des sofas ... Jack lui sourit d'un air assuré

- Bonjour Feng je suppose que tu sais ce que je suis venu chercher

- Sparrow... oui je sais ce que tu désires

Will ébahi regardait autour de lui, il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit, tout autour de lui était recouvert de soieries aux couleurs chaudes donnant une impression de confort et de volupté à la cabine .

Jack reprit

- Je suis donc venu négocier.. tu admettras que je t'ai apporté un morceau de choix lui dit il cyniquement en coulant un regard vers Will

- En effet... malheureusement je suis obligé de refuser ton offre . Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te rendre ce qui est apparement si précieux à tes yeux. Il y a juste une toute petite condition ...

Jack tenta de le sonder, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu et Feng se montrait bien compréhensif.. trop même

- Laquelle ?

La machoire de Sao se durçit et il commença son histoire

- Comme tu le sais , j'ai fait la connaissance de Satine il y a de celà de nombreuses années... malheureusement celle ci est devenue presque incontrolable ... et son appétit ne fait que s'accroitre chaque jour un peu plus . Le fait est qu'elle essaie de nous tenir en esclavage et qu'elle est sur le point de réussir ajouta Feng avec effort

- Je comprends, l'ami mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir répondit Jack

- Il existe une amulette de jade qui me permettrait de controler Satine.. enfin de la renvoyer au pays des chimères plus exactement . Seulement je ne peux pas aller la chercher

- Et tu voudrais que je la trouve pour toi et que je te la ramène , te permettant ainsi de te débarasser de cette monstruosité termina Jack

- Je sais où elle est ... elle se trouve au Purgatoire de Jones ... où comme tu ne l'ignores pas seuls ceux qui ont déjà affrontés le Kraken peuvent pénétrer

Jack déglutit en repensant à ce qu'il avait du endurer là bas , les souffrances répétées, la peine,les humiliations dont il n'avait parlé à personne .Il hocha la tête

- Pour atteindre cette amulette vous devrez être trois ... l'un d'entre vous gardera les portes ouvertes pendant que les deux autres chercheront l'amulette que seule une femme peut porter . Une fois l'amulette sortie du Purgatoire de Jones , Satine prendra sa place et la jeune femme pourra garder l'objet si elle le souhaite termina Feng

- Mais pourquoi trois personnes ? intervint Will . D'après ce que vous dites deux seront suffisantes !

Jack et Feng échangèrent un regard.. Contrairement à Will , Jack avait compris l'utilité de la troisième personne.. elle devait prendre la place de l'amulette et essuyer le courroux de Satine lorsque celle ci se verrait à nouveau enfermée dans les limbes ... C'était un destin atroce qui attendrait celui qui resterait mais c'était le seul moyen pour sortir l'amulette du Purgatoire, ils le savaient tout les deux . Feng lut dans le regard de Jack que celui ci avait compris et il reprit pour Will

- Simple mesure de sécurité ...la jeune femme ne pourra pas déloger l'amulette seule, un homme doit l'y aider . Alors Jack est ce que tu acceptes ?

Jack les yeux dans ceux de Feng , donna son accord, scellant ainsi le destin de l'un d'entre eux

- Mais avant où est Elisabeth ?

Feng sourit

- Elle est ici .. et en bonne santé je ne l'ai pas touchée si c'est ce qui vous inquiète ... comme tu le sais j'ai d'autres inclinaisons dit il à Jack tout en caressant Will du regard . Je vais vous la rendre... car vous aurez besoin d'elle là bas ... mais Jack si tu essaies de me doubler ..; saches que je n'hésiterais pas à lacher Satine sur vous je pense que tu comprends ce que ça signifie

Jack déglutit.. ô oui il comprenait!!Au cours de sa vie il n'avait qu'une fois Satine à l'oeuvre , à Singapour, mais les atrocités commises l'avaient hanté durant de nombreuses années .. Satine était pire que le Kraken .. à tel point que personne ne prononçait son nom sans trembler

- Je n'essaierais pas ... maintenant ?

Feng sourit légérement de la hâte du pirate, il frappa brievement dans ses mains et Elisabeth fit son entrée entourée par deux gardes . La jeune femme était coiffée à l'orientale, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon compliqué et était vétue d'un kimono rouge brodé de fils d'or . Jack retint son souffle en la voyant ,jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi belle , le vetement épousait ses formes de manière indécente ,mettant en valeur les courbes de son corps ... Feng l'observait en souriant

- Comme tu le vois je l'ai traitée comme une reine ,j'espère que ton ami et toi vous êtes satisfaits

Jack lui répondit distraitement ,il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la jeune femme . Will de son côté la regardait aussi , animé par des pensées bien différentes.. le coeur étreint par le doute ,il réalisait que ses retrouvailles avec sa fiancée ne lui procuraient autant de bonheur qu'elles auraient du. Elisabeth les vit et sentant les gardes la relacher elle se jeta au cou de Will

- Will , mon amour j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais

Celui ci embarrassé ,referma presque à contre coeur ses bras sur la jeune femme tandis que Jack détournait le regard du couple. Elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard...

Feng observa les trois amis réunis...Il vit tout ce qu'ils essayaient de se cacher les uns aux autres .. Il vit l'amour inconditionnel qui brillait dans les yeux de Jack quand celui ci regardait Elisabeth et qu' il croyait que personne ne le voyait ... mais aussi un mélange d'amitié et de jalousie envers Will , qu'elle avait choisi. . Observant le jeune homme, il ressentit sa gêne devant sa fiancée, son incertitude au delà de l'amour sincère mais chaste qu'il lui portait ...Feng vit aussi le regard troublé que Will posait sur Jack ... Etonné par tout ce mélange de sentiments il observa Elisabeth qui avait voyagé avec eux durant des semaines . La jeune femme était pendue au cou de son fiancé , se serrant contre lui,dans ses yeux on pouvait lire l'étendue de ses sentiments .. Feng sourit au moins une qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.. celà fut de courte durée ... il intercepta le regard certes fugace, mais brulant de désir qu'elle posa sur Jack ..._Interessant _murmura t'il pour lui même avant de reprendre la parole

- Bien je ne voudrais pas casser cette charmante scène mais je crois que nous avons un marché en cours et j'avoue être pressé que vous remplissiez votre part donc... leur dit il en leur indiquant la sortie d'un geste qui ne laissait place à aucune équivoque

Les trois amis , remontèrent alors sur Pearl ... et c'est alors qu'Elisabeth s'avisa des propos de Feng . Elle se tourna vers Will d'un air interrogateur

- De quel marché parlait il ?

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas votre libération était soumise à une petite chose , une mission si vous préférez répondit Jack d'un ton rassurant

Will confirma ses dires

- Oui, juste une petite condition


	3. Juste une nuit

**Avant toute chose je présente mes excuses aux familles et tout et tout (erf surtout celle de Will lol) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture laissez moi vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 3 **

Une fois de retour à bord , Jack donna ses instructions à Gibbs, ceci fait il se tourna vers Will et Elisabeth

- Nous sommes en route vers le Purgatoire déclara t'il en grimaçant . Si tout va bien nous y serons dans quelques jours

- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? l'interrogea Will. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'honorer tes promesses d'habitude ne put il s'empécher d'ajouter ...

- Parce que mon ami .. je connais Satine et je l'ai déjà vue à l'oeuvre.. Je connais aussi Feng et je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas alors je crois que le plus simple ... est de remplir au plus vite notre part du marché

Will haussa un sourcil légèrement amusé

- Satine ? Se pourrait il que le grand Jack Sparrow ai peur d'une femme ? se moqua t'il

- Créature serait plus approprié pour la qualifier même si dans les faits c'est bien d'une femelle dont il s'agit ...répondit Jack en restant volontairement très vague

Il prit le prétexte d'ordres à donner pour s'éloigner du jeune couple ...en effet Elisabeth ne lachait pas Will du regard et il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux qu'elle posait sur le jeune homme .Dès qu'il se fut éloigné Elisabeth s'approcha de Will, prenant sa main dans la sienne

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ... j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais lui dit elle en se serrant contre lui

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué se força t'il à répondre tout en s'écartant un peu d'elle

- Will, j'ai bien réfléchi lorsque j'étais là bas avec Feng et je ne veux plus jamais risquer de te perdre lui dit elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue

- Tu ne me perdras pas voyons lui dit il en lui souriant affectueusement

- Will.. je crois que nous devrions nous marier .. sans attendre . Je suis plus que prête à l'être et je sais que toi aussi . Marions nous comme nous devrions déjà l'être depuis longtemps ! Ici ! Maintenant ! Je veux être ta femme lui dit elle en le fixant intensément

Will, pétrifié ,la regardait sans savoir quoi lui répondre . Il voyait l'ardeur qui brillait dans ses yeux .. une ardeur qui l'aurait encore comblé il y a quelques jours mais qui maintenant lui pesait brusquement ..Il lui sourit néanmoins

- Elisabeth voyons ma chérie , nous ne pouvons pas nous marier ici .. notre union ne serait pas valable lui dit il en caressant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux

- Si nous le pouvons .. Jack a dit que en tant que Capitaine il pouvait célébrer des mariages reprit elle avec hésitation

A la mention de Jack , le sang de Will ne fit qu'un tour.. Il s'imaginait prononcer les voeux qui l'enchaineraient définitivement à Elisabeth devant cet homme qu'il...qui le troublait ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il regarda sa fiancée, son regard confiant, l'attente qu'exprimait son visage tout entier .. Il se prépara à parler s'en voulant déjà pour le mal qu'il allait lui faire mais il était trop honnête pour s'unir avec Elisabeth en pensant à une autre personne...

- Je ...Elisabeth je ne peux pas t'épouser du moins pas pour l'instant

- Will ??? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis , que se passe t'il ? Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Jack commença elle le feu aux joues , sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement franche avec lui...

- Non ... je c'est moi Elisabeth, j'ai peur de ne pas être l'homme qu'il te faut .. de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires , ce que tu mérites . Je , j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça

La jeune femme le regardait , les yeux brillants de larmes devant la rebuffade qu'elle venait d'essuyer ...Elle reprit d'une toute petite voix

- Will,tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi .. physiquement dit elle le feu aux joues .

Will comprenant les implications de ses paroles, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Elisabeth.. Il venait de réaliser ce qui le tourmentait depuis quelques jours , il aimait Elisabeth de tout son coeur mais aucun de ses baisers ne l'avait bouleversé comme celui de Jack l'avait fait .. Il regarda la jeune femme et se décida à être sincère

- Justement Elisabeth .. je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons prêt à avoir .. ce type de relation lacha t'il gêné

- Mais ... commença Elisabeth

- Ecoute .. laisse moi du temps .. s'il te plait j'en ai besoin plaida Will

Elisabeth, le coeur brisé , hocha la tête

- Très bien .. si c'est du temps qu'il te faut .. prend le déclara t'elle en cachant ses larmes

Will, la serra dans ses bras sans retenue

- Merci d'être celle que tu es , merci de comprendre ... Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma cabine , je te rejoins plus tard lui dit il en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres

Elisabeth ,songeuse le regarda s'éloigner, elle ne comprennait pas ce qui arrivait à son fiancé .. on aurait dit qu'elle ne l'interessait plus et malgré ses serments d'amour , il venait purement et simplement de la rejeter ..

De son côté Will était totalement perdu .. il se rendait compte du mal qu'il faisait à Elisabeth mais il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre son attirance pour Jack ...Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde ,il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de se noyer . Depuis que Jack l'avait embrassé, il pensait sans cesse au pirate.Levant les yeux , il observa quelques instants Jack à la dérobée, détaillant son corps , s'attardant sur ses lèvres ... Will secoua la tête dans un effort dérisoire pour le chasser de ses pensées et marcha d'un pas chancellant vers sa cabine . Une fois à l'intérieur , il se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea , fermant les yeux ...Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, sans cesse il avait l'impression d'avoir encore le gout des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes, de sentir la caresse de ses mains sur lui, comme lorsqu'il l'avait soigné . Will gémit de frustration, il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose ...Sans arrêt il s'imaginait dans les bras de Jack , caressant à son tour le pirate ,explorant son corps , sentant sa peau nue contre la sienne ... Le souffle court à cette pensée, tremblant de désir refoulé , un peu honteux aussi de ce qu'il resssentait ,Will se caressait lentement dans la tiédeur de sa cabine . Les yeux clos , le coeur affolé, Will pensait à Jack ,gémissant sans retenue son désir et son plaisir . Au bout d'un long moment il parvint enfin à l'extase libératrice dans un râle ... puis Will, exténué, s'endormit temporairement soulagé du désir qui le consummait ...

Elisabeth quand à elle errait comme une âme en peine sur le navire, évitant scrupuleusement de croiser d'autres personnes. Elle s'en voulait amèrement pour sa stupidité et était anéantie par la manière dont Will l'avait rejetée . Cherchant un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait être seule , elle constata que seule la cabine du capitaine semblait répondre à ses besoins. Elle coula un petit regard vers Jack qui semblait fort occupé avec Gibbs ,se disant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas , elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle . Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le désordre qui règnait dans la pièce, avisant une bouteille de rhum encore à moitié pleine , elle la prit ... Elisabeth s'installa confortablement sur la tablette, repliant ses genoux contre elle et commença à regarder les vagues se briser en pleurant silencieusement . Au bout d'un long moment , le visage baigné de larmes , elle leva la bouteille de rhum qu'elle n'avait pas lachée _Après tout pourquoi pas _murmura t'elle avant de porter la bouteille à sa bouche sans savoir au juste de quoi elle parlait

Une poignée d'heures plus tard... la nuit commençait à s'épaissir et Jack se décida à regagner ses quartiers pour prendre un repos bien mérité .Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine, il retint un hoquet de surprise . Son coeur manqua un battement en reconnaissant la jeune femme assise contre la fenêtre . Le profil délicat d'Elisabeth se détachait clairement dans la lueur chaude des bougies et ses cheveux relevés mettaient en valeur la pureté des lignes de son cou , Jack ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux , immobile ,il la contemplait avec avidité . Elisabeth rompant le charme , tourna vers lui des yeux embués par les larmes et l'alcool

- Oh c'est vous lacha t'elle d'un ton vaguement déçu

Jack,blessé par son ton, lui répondit sur le ton sarcastique qui lui était habituel

- Et bien vu que vous vous trouvez actuellement dans ce qui est ma cabine ma présence ne devrait pas vous surprendre !

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un soupir . Jack avisa alors la bouteille qu'elle tenait ,curieux il s'approcha d'elle

- Quelque chose ne va pas trésor ? lui demanda t'il radouci

Elisabeth parut hésiter avant de lui répondre avec un soupir

- C'est juste que je suis tellement prête ...

- Prête ?

- A me marier termina Elisabeth Mais apparement Will, lui ne l'est pas du tout lacha t'elle avec rancoeur en reprenant une large rasade de rhum

Jack ne put retenir un petit sourire , il se rapprocha encore de la jeune femme

- Je vois ...Et je suppose que c'est ce qui explique votre présence ici.. dans ma cabine lui dit il d'une voix pleine de sous entendus

Elisabeth leva vers lui des yeux furieux en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait

- Oh je vous en prie ! Cessez de vous faire des idées ! Vous êtes ridicule ! Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je voulais être seule ! Et il apparait que votre cabine est l'unique endroit qui offre cette possibilité du moins lorsque vous n'y êtes pas déclara t'elle sechement

Jack lui décocha un grand sourire moqueur en s'emparant de la bouteille qu'elle tenait , il prit le temps de boire avant de répondre à la jeune femme

- Pour être seule ? Vous en êtes bien sûre ? C'est vraiment la seule raison .. Elisabeth ?lui demanda t'il d'une voix rauque

Elisabeth sentait la promesse contenue dans sa voix ,la caresse du regard brulant qu'il posait sur elle , ses yeux couraient sur son corps de manière indécente sans qu'elle parvienne à protester . Rougissante, ne sachant pas quoi répondre ,elle se détourna et commença à essayer de défaire sa coiffure pour se donner une contenance . Mais ses mains tremblaient tant que ses gestes étaient nerveux et maladroits ...Jack le remarqua et sourit , il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle

- Vous n'y arriverez pas de cette manière mon ange . Laissez moi faire lui dit il d'une voix douce

Elle lui lança un petit regard emplit de doute

- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous , vous savez défaire ces choses peut être ? lui demanda t'elle légèrement dédaigneuse

Sans lui répondre, Jack commença à enlever une épingle d'un geste précis , tout en lui adressant un petit regard narquois . Elisabeth poussa un petit soupir exaspéré et tourna la tête , l'invitant à continuer

Jack defaisait la coiffure compliquée lentement , prenant secrètement plaisir à libérer les mèches les unes après les autres, y glissant les doigts à mesure qu'elles retombaient sur les épaules d'Elisabeth . Cette dernière , extrêment surprise de l'habileté dont Jack faisait preuve , ne soufflait mot, savourant cette détente inattendue. Fermant les yeux,elle se laissa aller un peu en arrière,en poussant un soupir de bien être, son corps frolant celui de Jack .La sentant si proche, le coeur de ce dernier se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il libérait la dernière mèche...Il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux épars et ne put s'empécher de la toucher à nouveau . Du dos de la main, presque timidement , il commença à effleurer la courbe de sa joue, descendant lentement le long de son visage puis suivant le dessin de son cou . Elisabeth , les yeux toujours clos , était douloureusement consciente de la proximité de Jack , elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ...Elle avait l'impression que sa caresse la brulait, mais ne parvenait pas à lui demander d'arrêter ... au contraire, elle voulait plus beaucoup plus ...Instinctivement ,elle bascula son corps contre celui du pirate. Elle sentit le coeur de Jack battre à coups redoublés tandis que le sien s'affolait à son tour

Jack, enhardi par son comportement ,effleura légèrement son cou de ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait doucement ses mains sur sa taille . Elisabeth ne put retenir un gémissement , elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Jack et plongea ses yeux chavirés de désir dans les siens

- Jack .. je... je ne peux plus résister . Je veux savoir quel gout ça a dit elle d'une voix altérée

- Lizzie...chuchota le pirate contre sa bouche

- Vous et moi ... juste une nuit murmura t'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Les sens enflammés par ce baiser , Jack l'enlaça tandis qu'Elisabeth refermait ses bras autour de son cou. Sans mettre fin à leur embrassement , Jack la souleva dans ses bras , la portant jusqu'au lit , tandis que la bouche de la jeune femme se faisait plus exigeante , révélant l'étendue de son désir .Il la déposa doucement sur son lit, mettant fin à regret à leur baiser pour reculer légèrement. Lentement il laissa sa main glisser le long du dos d'Elisabeth,jusqu'à parvenir à la ceinture de soie qui fermait le vétement .Elisabeth, les yeux dans les siens , tremblait ,suspendue à ses mouvements. D'un geste habile , Jack dénoua la ceinture tandis qu'il glissait son autre main sous le kimono qu'il écarta doucement ,découvrant les épaules puis la poitrine d'Elisabeth. Jack la contempla quelques instants avant de faire glisser totalement le vétement , d'une main experte, il commença à la caresser légèrement, effleurant les pointes de ses seins . Elisabeth se mordant les lèvres à ce contact, avança la main vers Jack et commença à déboutonner sa chemise fiévreusement,promenant ses mains sur son torse. Jack ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux gouter les sensations qui l'envahissaient, la manière naive et hésitante dont Elisabeth le touchait exacerbait son désir , le poussant à accentuer ses caresses . Elisabeth gémissait sous ses doigts, arquant son corps en arrière pour mieux s'offrir à lui . Jack posa doucement une main sur la jambe d'Elisabeth, et du bout des doigts commença à remonter le long de sa cuisse tout en enlevant son pantalon de l'autre. Elisabeth avait l'impression que son corps tout entier se trouvait résumé à cet endroit .. juste sous les doigts de Jack . Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension l'animait , sentant qu'il devenait plus hardi dans ses caresses elle se raidit légèrement

- Jack... je n'ai jamais.. enfin tu es commença t'elle embarrassée , ne sachant comment lui dire

Il lui sourit et la fit taire d'un baiser

- Je sais mon ange... je serais doux ne t'inquiète pas lui murmura t'il tendrement en la renversant doucement sur le lit

Elisabeth se laissa allonger sur le lit, toutes ses appréhensions envolées , Jack lui sourit et commença à promener sa bouche sur son corps , jouant avec sa langue ,il descendait lentement le long de son ventre .Elisabeth émit un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chatouiller son endroit le plus intime ,bientot suivi par la tiédeur de sa bouche puis sa langue qui vint la caresser, tout d'abord légèrement puis plus profondément, la fouillant doucement . Le corps d'Elisabeth fut parcouru par un long frisson et la jeune femme geignit sous Jack .Ce dernier,attentif à ses réactions, prenait garde à doser ses caresses,l'amenant lentement au bord de l'extase. Elisabeth était noyée par le plaisir , elle se cambrait en gémissant, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre,appelant plus, l'encourageant du regard à la faire sienne . Jack, submergé lui aussi par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, stoppa sa caresse et lentement remonta sa bouche pour reprendre ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains continer à explorer son corps . Lorsqu'il la sentit prête il se glissa en elle sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement . Quand Jack fit d'elle une femme ,Elisabeth se crispa un instant sous la douleur mais très vite une douce chaleur l'envahit , nouant étroitement ses doigts à ceux de son amant, elle gémit à son tour tandis que le plaisir montait à nouveau en elle . Au terme d'une étreinte passionnée, Jack atteignit lui aussi la jouissance en criant son prénom .

Une fois que tout fut terminé et contrairement à ses habitudes avec les femmes, Jack prit doucement Elisabeth dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui . Il se sentait absurdément heureux , comme jamais il ne l'avait été après avoir fait l'amour , il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il avait cherché toute son existence sans le savoir. D'un geste empli de tendresse, il écarta une mèche de cheveux d'Elisabeth, l'enroulant une seconde autour de son doigt avant d'embrasser lègérement son amante dans le cou.

- Ma Lizzie chuchota t'il

- Juste une nuit ... lui rappella t'elle en sombrant dans le sommeil

En l'entendant, Jack sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement .. un instant il avait cru que tout avait changé mais ça n'était apparement pas le cas...Gardant Elisabeth contre lui,les bras crispés autour d'elle dans une vaine tentative pour la garder, il se mit à observer avec une peine croissante le jour qui déjà commençait à se lever tandis que chaque minute écoulée, l'éloignait un peu plus de celle qu'il aimait

- Juste une nuit .. murmura t'il


	4. Juste une fois

**Hem un chapitre qui devrait plaire à Alice peut être .. mes excuses aux parents amis tout ça ... (euh et ça n'a toujours rien à voir avec ce que j'ai fait dans Seul ou Cet horizon hem )**

**Bonne lecture !! Lachez vos comm(précision je compte bien expliquer les raisons d'agir des personnages dans la suite là ça fait fouilli mais je vous assure que je sais où je vais !! lol)**

**Chapitre 4**

Les premieres lueurs du jour commencèrent à pénétrer dans sa cabine au grand dam de Jack qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, profitant au maximum du temps qu'il avait ... Sentant la caresse du soleil sur son visage, Elisabeth encore dans un demi sommeil se recula légèrement, se pelotonnant dans les bras de Jack avec un petit soupir de bien être .Jack attendri la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux ,savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien mais n'osant pas trop bouger de peur de la réveiller ...ce moment là arriverait bien assez tôt ...

De son côté Elisabeth s'éveillait tout doucement , elle se sentait bien, à la fois entourée et protégée comme dans un cocon . Elle finit par s'arracher au sommeil et ouvrit les yeux , désorientée un bref instant . Se rappelant brusquement où elle se trouvait et avec qui , la confusion l'envahit .De son côté Jack, le coeur serré vit la consternation qui emplissait peu à peu le visage d'Elisabeth ,à mesure que les souvenirs de la nuit écoulée lui revenaient en mémoire

- Will murmura la jeune femme d'une voix chargée de remords . Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ...

Avant que Jack n'ai eu le temps de réagir , Elisabeth se leva d'un bond. Réalisant qu'elle était nue, elle se mit à fouiller désespérement la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose pour se couvrir . Jack quand à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, la suivant des yeux . Elisabeth , agacée, se dirigea vers lui

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Tournez vous ! lui lança t'elle d'un ton hargneux

Jack ne put retenir un sourire malicieux

- Si vous y tenez trésor mais je crois qu'après cette nuit votre pudeur est comment dire ? Superflue ? tenta Jack

A ces mots Elisabeth rougit violemment, elle se rappellait avec une douloureuse acuité les heures passées avec lui . Troublée ,elle ne put retenir un petit frisson en se remémorrant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la caresse de la bouche sur son corps ...Elle ramassa ses vetements d'un geste , se rhabillant à la hate tout en s'efforçant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées .. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait elle aimait Will depuis toujours, de tout son coeur, de toute son âme mais pourtant la nuit dernière c'était à Jack qu'elle s'était offerte. Et elle réalisait que le pire c'était que malgré les remords et la honte que lui inspirait son comportement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer encore . Cette constatation la consternait ... elle ne put s'empécher de glisser un petit regard vers Jack

Ce dernier l'observait attentivement , inquiet par son mutisme ... En vérité il commençait à redouter un peu la réaction de la jeune femme tant elle lui paraissait regretter ce qui c'était passé entre eux . C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal ..Jack pensa avec ironie qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il avait infligé à toutes ces filles d'une nuit qui avaient partagé son lit durant toutes ces années... Il apprenait ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté comme un accessoire encombrant après avoir passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie ...Se forçant à prendre un air désinvolte il sourit à la jeune femme

- Ne vous inquiètez pas trésor ... je ne dirais rien au jeune William sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous et moi. C'était juste une nuit .. ne put il s'empécher de dire ,plus cynique que jamais

Elisabeth se retourna vivement en l'entendant . Elle avait beau savoir que c'était mieux ainsi .. que c'était ce qu'elle avait elle même déclaré... les mots prononcés par Jack la blessaient plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer

Elle le fixait sans parvenir à trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien , se sentant irrésistiblement attirée par lui .. Elle avait cru qu'après cette nuit le désir que cet homme lui inspirait serait enfin assouvi ... et qu'elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie auprès de Will .. auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait . Mais elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée terriblement trompée...Non seulement elle avait plus que jamais envie d'être auprès de Jack mais elle se rendait compte qu'au delà de l'attirance elle éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour lui . Quelque chose de tout à la fois tellement semblable mais aussi tellement différent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Will . Completement perdue ,les cheveux emmêlés , les yeux légèrement dilatés sous l'effet de la nuit de plaisir qu'elle venait de passer elle regardait Jack comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois ,ne parvenant pas plus à lui parler qu'à bouger ...

Jack l'observait avec un mélange de plaisir et de tristesse, elle ne lui avait jamais paru si belle que ce matin là , alors qu'il lui fallait la quitter . Lisant dans ses yeux, il voyait son incertitude.. son trouble , son désir aussi . A la fois heureux et consterné il comprenait que si elle le regardait de la sorte c'était parce qu'elle aussi elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ... Mais il voyait également tout son chagrin, tout les remords qui l'animaient , il comprenait la pensée de Will qui ne parvenait pas à la quitter et le choix .. le choix qu'elle ne pouvait pas , qu'elle ne voulait pas faire .. Jack ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux ... il réalisait à cet instant à quel point elle était jeune, belle .. tellement fragile par certains côtés. Et il se vit .. lui qu'avait il à lui offrir ? Une vie de danger , de fuite ... Bien sur elle serait libre ... mais elle le paierait si cher ... elle devrait renoncer à son statut , à sa famille, à Will .. à tout ce qui faisait sa vie . Mais avant ça .. avant de songer à vivre auprès d'elle , il devrait la voir jour après jour se torturer ... lutter contre sa mauvaise conscience, contre ses remords , jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un choix qui quel qu'il soit lui serait un déchirement . Et après,chaque jour ce serait à elle d'assumer le choix qu'elle avait fait, d'en porter la responsabilité .. il la connaissait bien et il savait que ça la détruirait ...Jack ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la voir malheureuse il l'aimait trop pour ça, il l'aimait beaucoup trop... Alors il prit sa décision ,il savait ce qu'il devait faire , elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux ... Il lui adressa un sourire ,résistant à l'envie de la toucher , ne voulant pas la faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ... même si c'était involontaire

- Sur ce je vous laisse finir de vous ajuster ... Elisabeth lui dit il , se forçant à adopter un ton distant ,avant de sortir de la cabine ,faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le mouvement qu'elle avait ébauché pour le retenir .

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Elisabeth , les jambes flageollantes,s'assit sur le lit qui gardait encore l'empreinte tiède de leurs deux corps enlacés et elle se mit à sangloter doucement . Elle pleurait sur Will.. elle pleurait sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait sur ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ...Mais elle pensait aussi à Jack ,elle ne pouvait pas s'en empécher . Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait .. qu'elle les aimait tout les deux d'une manière différente et qu'elle allait devoir choisir et donc faire souffrir l'un d'entre eux si elle ne se trompait pas sur les sentiments de Jack . La nuit dernière avait tout changé pour elle .. longtemps elle avait lutté , résisté à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack , à ce désir brulant ...Mais hier tout avait basculé ... Will l'avait rejettée et ... elle, elle avait enfin assumé ce que le compas lui avait révélé il a déjà si longtemps ... Elle avait fait l'amour avec Jack et ne parvenait pas à le regretter _Oh qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à présent ..._murmura t'elle pour elle même ... Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse

Jack de son côté se trouvait sur le pont, dans la clarté aveuglante du jour , dont l'ensoleillement semblait le narguer . Il se tourna vers Gibbs, prenant le temps de caresser machinalement le bois du Pearl .

- Monsieur Gibbs ? Dites moi sommes nous loin de notre destination ... et avez vous vu le jeune William ?

- Plus très loin Jack ... nous y serons dans quelques heures peut être avant la nuit si le vent se maintient .. quand à Will non je ne sais pas où il est

- Déjà... ne put s'empécher de murmurer Jack

Gibbs qui l'entendit ne put s'empécher de lui lancer un petit regard interrogateur ... ce ton plein de regrets ne ressemblait pas à Jack mais devant l'air triste que celui ci affichait ,il détourna les yeux pudiquement . Il savait que son capitaine n'aimerait pas être vu ainsi alors il fit semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien . Jack se reprit rapidement

- Bien je vais voir si j'arrive à trouver ce gamin déclara t'il avant de s'éloigner

Will, en vérité , se trouvait toujours dans sa cabine, il n'osait pas sortir de peur de devoir affronter la tristesse d'Elisabeth ou de se retrouver face à Jack . La nuit avait été courte pour lui aussi, il n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner , cherchant une solution à son dilemme sans parvenir à en trouver . Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte

- Will t'es là ? entendit il Jack demander

Will ne savait pas s'il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas Elisabeth ou si c'était pire encore de voir Jack. Il répondit donc d'une voix remplie d'apprehension...Jack entra dans la cabine exigue, l'air fatigué

- Alors Will tu te caches ?

- Non Jack .. lui répondit il d'un ton vaguement angoissé

- Tant mieux rétorqua Jack d'un ton joyeux, jouant parfaitement le rôle qu'il s'était assigné .- Tu permets ? reprit il en s'asseyant sur le lit sans attendre la réponse de Will

En le sentant si proche , ce dernier déglutit sans pouvoir articuler un mot

- Je dois te parler Will commença Jack avec difficulté. Au sujet de la condition de Feng précisa t'il

- Je .. je t'écoute se reprit un peu Will en essayant de se concentrer

Jack prit un grande inspiration avant de commencer

- Lorsque nous serons là bas .. je veux que tu gardes les portes ouvertes ... Et je enfin je chercherais l'amulette avec Elisabeth

Will lui lança un regard

- C'est ce que tu es venu me dire ? Mais enfin en quoi est ce si important de savoir qui restera et qui entrera ?

Jack sourit tristement en entendant la question de Will;.. il le saurait bien assez tôt ... Préférant éluder la question il le fixa

- Ca n'est pas important mais comme je connais déjà le Purgatoire de Jones je pense être la personne la plus apte à y guider Elisabeth ... mentit Jack Au fait en parlant d'Elisabeth , je l'ai aperçue hier soir , elle semblait un peu .. triste se força t'il à dire

Will rougit violemment et évita son regard un bref instant

- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé au moins ? insista Jack .Non parce que j'adore les mariages et je comptais bien assister à celui là continuait il d'un ton joyeux tandis que son coeur se serrait à chaque mot qu'il se forçait à prononcer

- Je ne suis plus sur de vouloir me marier lacha Will d'un ton désespéré

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ? demanda Jack stupéfait . Mais enfin Elisabeth est ..commença t'il avant de s'arrêter brusquement , craignant de laisser échapper ce qu'il ressentait

- Parfaite compléta Will . Je l'aime j'en suis sûr mais ...

- Mais ? l'encouragea Jack fatigué qui ne comprenait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir

Will le regarda en tremblant , son coeur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine .Il n'en pouvait plus , Jack était si proche qu'il le touchait presque , il le désirait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose . Jack le dévisageait sans mot dire attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas

- Will lui demanda t'il doucement cherchant son regard

Il reçut celui ci et tout ce qu'il contenait de plein fouet ... Et tout fut clair , le comportement de Will ces derniers jours, son trouble , son inhabituelle docilité ...

- Oh ... fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire

Will ferma les yeux , Jack savait c'était trop tard pour reculer .. autant tout dire

- Je ... c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas épouser Elisabeth malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle ..Je n'en peux plus déclara t'il d'une voix brisée j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose .. je... je n'en dors plus depuis la dernière fois et je deviens fou je crois lacha t'il

Jack le coeur serré le regardait , il voyait le désir presque douloureux de Will et comprenait tout ce que cet aveu pouvait lui couter ... Il ne savait pas quoi faire en vérité . Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre Will leva vers lui des yeux suppliants , des yeux d'enfant perdu qui exprimaient tout son trouble et sa soif d'aller plus loin .

- Jack.. je voudrais juste une fois .. une seule avant de retourner auprès d'elle balbutia le jeune homme homme sans même savoir ce qu'il demandait au juste

Jack lui lança un regard emplit de pitié ... quel gachis !En voulant protéger Elisabeth il avait introduit le trouble de le coeur de son fiancé et ne savait pas comment faire pour rectifier la situation

- Juste une fois murmura t'il avec ironie .. ces mots ressemblaient tant à ceux prononcés par Elisabeth la nuit dernière ...

Prenant ça pour un accord ,Will, faisant preuve d'une audace dont Jack ne le croyait pas capable, s'approcha un peu plus ,et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le coeur battant à tout rompre .Jack ne savait pas quoi faire , il sentait le désir pressant du jeune homme et tout ce que ce geste lui coutait en fierté ...Alors il répondit à son étreinte parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la souffrance que causait un désir inassouvi et aussi pour rendre un peu de ce qu'il lui avait pris la nuit dernière ...Le baiser de Will se faisait de plus en plus hardi , il sentait la langue du jeune homme se glisser entre ses lèvres pour rejoindre la sienne pendant que Will prenait sa main et la posait sur son corps dans une invitation sans détour .Jack était dépassé par les événements , épuisé par sa nuit sans sommeil , vaincu par un Will de plus en plus entreprenant , il commença à passer doucement sa main sur le torse du jeune homme . Will à ce contact tant espéré depuis des jours gémit bruyamment ...Mettant fin à leur baiser Jack se recula légèrement , plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Juste une fois Will ne l'oublie pas et après tu retourneras auprès de celle que tu aimes lui déclara t'il avec force

- Tu as ma parole Jack .. mais je t'en prie l'incita Will d'une voix altérée par le désir , le suppliant de reprendre sa caresse.

Jack recommença à embrasser doucement le jeune homme , touché malgré lui de l'ardeur de ce dernier .Will de son côté s'abandonnait avec délice au baiser qu'il avait tant attendu, il sentait tout son corps s'enflammer .Levant une main tremblante , il commença à caresser doucement le visage de Jack ,l'effleurant à peine . Will savourait l'instant présent, il sentait la langue de Jack jouer avec la sienne tandis que le pirate laissait descendre doucement sa main le long de son torse . Jack s'efforçait de ne pas brusquer les choses , voulant accorder malgré tout un joli moment à Will .. une sorte de cadeau . Lentement , d'une main experte il défaisait les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme ,un par un jusqu'à arriver son pantalon . A ce moment , Jack interrompit son mouvement pour regarder Will . Ce dernier avait le visage crispé par le désir , sa respiration saccadée renseignait Jack sur la justesse de ses caresses.. Il sourit machinalement et defit le pantalon de Will . Le jeune homme ne put retenir un grand frisson en se trouvant ainsi dévétu . Jack s'approcha doucement de lui , le forçant à se lever . Will tremblant, comme hypnotisé se laissait faire . Jack déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de Will

- Retourne toi murmura t'il d'une voix rauque

Will lui obéit sans sourciller et sentit les bras de Jack l'étreindre , tandis qu'une de ses mains commençait un lent va et vient sur son membre dressé. Will avait une conscience aigue de la caresse de Jack , il sentait le coeur du pirate battre contre lui, son souffle chaud chatouillait son cou tandis ses gestes devenaient plus appuyés mais aussi plus rapide . Les yeux fermés , Will gémissait luttant contre le plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui comme un raz de marée...Jack percevait sa résistance inconsciente de même qu'il sentait son excitation ... Il ressera son étreinte , accélérant encore ses mouvements

- Laisse toi aller Will lui sussura t'il

Alors Will s'abandonna completement ..laissant éclater son plaisir avec un long gémissement emplit de soulagement . Jack le sentant trembler le garda encore quelques instants contre lui avant le relacher lentement . Il retourna ensuite le jeune homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens . Will les yeux encore alanguis par le plaisir se laissait faire sans rien dire . Jack lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue

- Juste une fois William et c'est tout . A présent .. tu dois retourner auprès de celle que tu aimes

Maintenant que son désir était enfin assouvi , tout du moins pour l'instant , la pensée d'Elisabeth et de la trahison dont il venait de rendre coupable amena le rouge aux joues de Will. Jack s'en aperçut et en devina la cause .

- Mon garçon ce sont des choses qui arrivent lui dit il d'un ton complice ... Ne t'en veux pas pour ça ,pense à Elisabeth ...

Avant que Will puisse répondre , Gibbs frappa un coup léger à la porte

- Jack ? J'ai besoin de toi nous y sommes presque

- Je viens Monsieur Gibbs répondit Jack qui sortit en adressant un sourire d'excuses à Will

Ce dernier, encore troublé le regarda partir avec un sourire tremblant

- Juste une fois murmura t'il d'une voix teintée par les regrets


	5. Juste un adieu

**Chapitre 5**

Jack ,encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se produire avec Will ,avançait lentement sur le pont du Black Pearl. Il était malgré lui sous le choc de ce qu'il avait découvert,jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le jeune forgeron ressentait un tel désir ... L'arrachant à ses réflexions ,Gibbs lui désigna d'une main tremblante le Purgatoire qui commençait à être visible à l'horizon, se rapprochant inexorablement ...Jack lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule

- Gibbs... quand nous serons là bas .. je compte sur toi pour veiller sur le Pearl en mon absence ...

- Mais Jack tout ira bien là bas ! N'est ce pas ? lui demanda Gibbs d'un ton inquiet

- Oui .. tout ira à merveille mentit Jack en souriant gaiement

Il promenait son regard sur le pont, essayant de mémoriser tout les détails de son navire tant qu'il le pouvait encore .Jack remarqua alors la présence d'Elisabeth , la jeune femme ,pâle, les yeux cernés par les larmes versées et les heures sans sommeil regardait fxement l'océan .Jack sentit son coeur chavirer en la voyant dans cet état . Elle paraissait si frêle, si perdue qu'il se retint à grand peine de traverser le pont pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui . A cet instant il avait plus que jamais envie d'être auprès d'elle ,de lui dire que tout irait bien et surtout d'oublier qu'il y avait Will...Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça .. il ne voulait pas la pousser à le choisir lui .. il n'en avait pas le droit . Alors il restait à distance ,se contentant de la regarder en silence , une expression avide sur le visage ,écoutant d'une oreille distraite Gibbs qui lui racontait avoir entendu parler d'un trésor enfoui quelque part en Asie...

Will de son côté, reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il se sentait à la fois heureux et honteux de ce qui venait de se passer . Sa brève étreinte avec Jack ainsi que les caresses de ce dernier l'avait apaisé mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de le désirer encore ...Arrivant sur le pont , il senti son coeur battre plus fort lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette de Jack. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour le contempler et fut surpris du mélange de sentiments qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du pirate. Les traits tendus de Jack exprimaient la tristesse, l'envie mais aussi les regrets .. Will suivit son regard et réalisa brutalement que ce que Jack regardait avec une telle expression n'était autre qu'Elisabeth . Will détailla à son tour la jeune femme , et son coeur se serra en réalisant à quel point elle avait l'air désemparée et plus que tout seule ... si seule . En la voyant ainsi, Will sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, il avait été si injuste envers elle, si lointain , la rendant malheureuse malgré lui . A mesure qu'il la détaillait, il sentait les remords l'envahir , comment avait il pu ? Alors Will, s'efforça de repousser au fond lui même ce désir de Jack qui continuait à le dévorer et s'approcha d' Elisabeth .Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

- Pardonne moi , ma douce Elisabeth si je t'ai fait souffrir ,ce n'était pas ce que je voulais , je te le jure .Je t'aime depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, je veux faire ma vie avec toi .. n'en doute pas tu es la seule femme qui compte à mes yeux murmura t'il en la serrant plus fort .

Jack ,le regard brouillé regardait le couple enlacé . Il aurait donné beaucoup pour être à la place de Will et tenir encore une fois , une seule , Elisabeth contre lui .Ne voulant pas se torturer davantage, il tourna la tête et constata que le Purgatoire se rapprochait de plus en plus comme si le destin venait finalement à sa rencontre ...

Elisabeth , dans les bras de Will, ne parvenait plus à articuler un seul mot . Le remords sincère et l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait dans sa voix lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur. Devant la douceur de son fiancé, l'amour qu'il lui donnait , elle se méprisait encore plus de l'avoir trahi mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments . Elle était déchirée entre les deux hommes et même à présent alors que Will lui murmurait des mots d'amour , c'était à Jack qu'elle pensait ... à Jack et à la nuit dernière . Elisabeth se trouvait lache et faible,et elle ne pouvait s'empécher de verser des larmes amères dans les bras de Will qui ne savait pas comment endiguer ce flot qui ne paraissait pas avoir de fin. Se sentant coupable , Will embrassa doucement les paupières d'Elisabeth, goutant le sel de ses larmes avant de prendre sa bouche pour un long baiser plein de promesses. Elisabeth, désemparée ,s'acccrochait éperdumment à lui comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger d'elle même et effacer ce qu'elle ressentait . Will, ému par sa detresse qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui même ,la berçait doucement contre lui caressant ses longs cheveux d'or pour l'apaiser

- Chut, cesse de pleurer c'est fini à présent lui murmura t'il sans pouvoir s'empécher de jeter un regard vers Jack

Elisabeth toujours serrée contre Will, s'efforçait de se calmer , mais même à présent elle ne parvenait toujours pas à chasser de son esprit Jack et la fougue de ses baisers et surtout ce qu'elle ressentait quand ses bras forts se refermaient sur elle...En pensant à celà elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de frustration, pourquoi fallait il donc que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

De son côté Will, remplit lui aussi de remords, entendit son soupir . Se méprenant sur son sens , il resserra son étreinte sur sa compagne , laissant ses mains épouser les contours de son corps de manière indécente . Elisabeth retint un hoquet de surprise ..Will était plus hardi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant leur année de fiancailles. Le jeune homme continuait à la caresser lentement , l'embrassant profondément , il savourait cet instant .. Les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient à la fois semblables et radicalement différentes de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jack .Avec Elisabeth il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon ,il sentait la douceur de sa bouche ,la tiédeur de son corps ... tout en elle n'était que tendresse , fragilité . Inconsciemment il la serra plus fort contre lui , il avait envie de la protéger ... Avec Jack c'était lui qui se sentait fragile .. il aimait l'attente impatiente qui était la sienne lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de Jack .. Ce dernier était imprévisible ... il ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait faire .. comme le jour où il l'avait embrassé ... A ce souvenir Will ne put retenir un frisson d'excitation et accentua encore son baiser , goutant les lèvres d'Elisabeth avec passion . Cette dernière ne savait plus où elle en était .. jamais encore son fiancé ne l'avait embrassée d'une telle manière .. mais elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller totalement à cette étreinte .. elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Jack , elle avait l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur du pirate sur elle ... et elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait celà ...tout comme elle aimait la tendresse de Will .Ce dernier se détacha lentement d'elle et lui sourit doucement

- Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée nous nous marierons comme nous l'avions prévu ... _et j'oublierais Jack _compléta silencieusement Will

Elisabeth ne put que lui sourire faiblement , hier encore cette nouvelle l'aurait transportée de joie mais à présent .. tout avait changé .. en une nuit toutes ses certitudes les plus ancrées s'étaient effondrées ...à cause de Jack Sparrow

- Oui ,souffla t'elle se sentant encore plus méprisable

A quelques mètres du jeune couple , l'objet de leurs pensées, la machoire serrée , évitait de les regarder sans pouvoir y parvenir tout à fait . Jack avait cru devenir fou en voyant la manière à la fois intime et naturelle dont Will promenait ses mains sur Elisabeth . Voir leur baiser, la passion qu'il contenait , lui avait fait mal .. terriblement mal . L'espace d'un instant il avait été tenté de les interrompre , par n'importe quel moyen ... mais s'il l'avait fait il aurait blessé Elisabeth ce qu'il voulait précisement éviter et du reste ce ne serait plus très long à présent .. sa délivrance approchait à grands pas ...Jetant un nouveau petit coup d'oeil machinal vers eux, son regard rencontra un bref instant celui d'Elisabeth , la chaleur que contenait ce dernier le toucha plus surement qu'aucun mot n'aurait su le faire et il y répondit par un léger sourire . Il fut vite interrompu par Gibbs qui lui annonça d'une voix pleine d'apprehension qu'ils étaient arrivés . Jack prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un oeil angoissé vers l'abysse qui constituait l'entrée du Purgatoire dans lequel il se trouvait peu de temps auparavant ...Il ne put s'empecher de frissonner légèrement en se remémorrant ce qu'il y avait enduré . Plongé dans ses souvenirs , il n'entendit pas Will et Elisabeth s'approcher

- Alors Jack .. quel est ton plan ? lui demanda Will

Le pirate sursauta violemment à cette question

- Et bien .. Elisabeth et moi nous allons entrer dans cet ..endroit, le traverser, en éliminant ceux qui se dressent sur notre route jusqu'à la pièce où se trouve l'amulette dont mademoiselle est la seule à pouvoir s'emparer puis nous repartirons .. simple, facile à retenir tout ce que j'aime ! fanfaronna Jack

- Mais et moi ... demanda Will

- Toi mon garçon ... tu vas devoir maintenir les portes du Purgatoire ouvertes pour nous ... Car je ne pense pas que le vieux Jones ai été satisfait de la manière dont vous avez réussi à me sortir de là la dernière fois sourit Jack . De plus Feng l'a bien mentionné .. il nous faut quelqu'un qui garde les portes

- Mais pourquoi Will ? demanda Elisabeth qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors, n'osant regarder franchement aucun des deux hommes

Jack grimaça légèrement avant de lui mentir

- Parce que il s'avère que JE connais le Purgatoire trésor ...pas Will . Il est plus logique que je vous accompagne

- Il a raison Elisabeth intervint Will

Les regardant alternativement ,Elisabeth hocha la tête pour signifier son accord . Will lui adressa un sourire rassurant

- Tout ira bien pour moi , ne t'inquiète pas .. et je suis sûr que Jack veillera sur toi

- Etant donné que c'est la seule à pouvoir s' emparer de l'amulette qui empechera Feng de lacher son immonde bestiole sur nous ... oui confirma Jack

- Très bien dans ce cas qu'attendons nous ? demanda presque joyeusement Will

Jack prit son temps avant de répondre, embrassant son navire du regard, s'efforçant de graver le plus de détails possibles dans sa mémoire, tant sur le navire que sur son équipage . Il regarda une dernière fois le vent gonfler les voiles du Black Pearl , le perroquet de Cotton qui le fixait la tête légèrement penchée comme à son habitude ... Gibbs qui croyant que personne ne le regardait desserrait d'un geste nerveux le bouchon de la flasque qui ne le quittait jamais ...Et chacun de ses hommes qui levait vers lui un visage confiant , car après tout il ne pouvait rien arriver .. il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow non ? Tout celà Jack voulait l'emporter avec lui . Une fois qu'il eut absorbé le maximum de choses , il se tourna lentement vers Will et Elisabeth, faisant face au Purgatoire

- Allons y mes amis se borna t'il à déclarer avec un sourire bravache

Sous les regards respectueux du reste de l'équipage, les trois amis débarquèrent sur le petit lopin de terre qui marquait la frontière entre leur monde et le Purgatoire de Jones .. Puis sans hésitation ,Jack précédant d'une courte tête ses compagnons , ils disparurent dans les abysses ... Gibbs, se signa précipatemment , bientot imité par le reste des hommes

- Seigneur protégez les ..murmura t'il

Après leur plongée spectaculaire dans les profondeurs de l'océan , Jack, Will et Elisabeth se trouvèrent devant les lourdes portes du Purgatoire . Jack ne put s'empécher de sourire en voyant leurs mines ébahies .. En effet la dernière fois , ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là .. c'était Barbossa qui en vertu de sa qualité de "revenu d'entre les morts" avait pu pénétrer dans le Purgatoire et secourir Jack à l'aide d'un charme obscur concocté par Tia Dalma.. A cette occasion Will et Elisabeth était restés à l'extérieur, mettant tout en oeuvre pour remettre à flots le Pearl à partir des directives laissées par la sorcière . Cette fois tout était différent.. ils ne disposaient pas de formule magique leur permettant de maintenir la porte ouverte.. Will allait donc devoir batailler ferme pour garantir la liberté de ses amis. Jack se tourna vers le jeune forgeron

- Will mon gars , c'est le moment .. n'oublie pas quoiqu'il arrive les portes ne doivent pas se refermer sinon .. Elisabeth et moi nous nous retrouverions coincés et personne n'aimerait ça souligna Jack

Will hocha la tête vers Jack avant de regarder sa fiancée

- Toi fais attention à elle , elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux lui dit il en serrant la jeune femme contre lui avant de l'embrasser

Jack se tourna vers les portes en soupirant tandis qu'Elisabeth génée mettait fin à l'étreinte de Will

- Comment allons nous entrer ? demanda t'elle en observant d'un air sceptique les lourdes portes qui se trouvaient devant eux

Jack lui fit un petit sourire

- Oh très facilement , trésor ... elles s'ouvriront pour moi ...

Jack prit alors une grande respiration avant de se présenter à l'entrée , il ne put résister à l'envie de fanfaronner

- Eh là dedans je suis de retour !! cria t'il

Will laissa échapper un petit sourire tandis que les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir lentement dans un craquement sinistre, mu par un pressentiment, il se tourna vers Jack

- Sois prudent Jack

Ce dernier plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer lui répondit d'un ton badin

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !! Applique le code Will ajouta t'il plus sérieusement

Will acquiesa d'un mouvement de tête et regarda songeur Jack et Elisabeth pénetrer dans les ténèbres tandis qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir les portes ouvertes...

Une fois à l'intérieur , Elisabeth médusée et vaguement écoeurée sentit une angoisse presque insoutenable l'étreindre .. ici dans ce lieu elle avait l'impression que le pire allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre . Jack de son côte ressentait la même chose .. en pire . Il avait déjà vécu ça et savait le mal que ça faisait l'impression que le coeur était tellement lourd, tellement serré qu'il pouvait explosé d'un instant à l'autre . Il s'obligea à se reprendre pour Elisabeth, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par l'anxiété . Il secoua rudement la jeune femme

- En route ! Nous devons faire vite Will ne tiendra pas éternellement

- Mais Jack c'est immense comment savoir où chercher ?

Avec un soupir , Jack ouvrit son compas et attendit .. car enfin ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était qu'Elisabeth soit en sécurité et pour celà il devait trouver l'amulette. L'aiguille se fixa assez rapidement ce qui le conduit à laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement . Elisabeth tout près de lui , regardant par dessus son épaule .. Refusant de se laisser troubler Jack commença à avancer ...

De son côté Will avait fort à faire pour garder les portes ouvertes , il était assailli de toute part et se battait comme un beau diable en espérant au fond de lui que les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Son combat lui faisait du bien , il y mettait tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait devant la confusion qui règnait dans son esprit . Il se battait à la fois pour celle qu'il aimait et pour Jack ...Même s'il avait fait son choix ... de toute manière Jack ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir et Elisabeth comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il lui brise le coeur . Ce qui s'était passé avec Jack resterait pour toujours en lui .. ainsi que le désir que ce dernier lui inspirait mais il devait penser à sa fiancée .. Fort de sa décision , Will se défendait donc avec rage , son épée tournoyant et frappant sans relache

Jack et Elisabeth progressaient à l'intérieur du Purgatoire sans rencontrer ame qui vive ... Ils arrivèrent bientot dans une salle immense dont les parois étaient recouvertes d'or et de jade .. au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un siège unique sur lequel était posé un médaillon .Elisabeth se dirigea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation vers ce dernier tandis que le coeur de Jack se serrait .. le moment était proche . Comme dans un rêve , il vit celle qu'il aimait tant refermer sa main sur l'amulette et l'oter du siège . Un léger déclic se fit entendre et les portes de la pièce se refermèrent rapidement sur eux . Le bijou dans les mains, affolée, Elisabeth se rua sur les portes pour les ouvrir tandis que Jack ne bougeait pas .Il se sentait étrangement détaché , serein ,acceptant son destin .. Elisabeth se tourna vers lui

- Jack aidez moi à ouvrir ces portes nous devons sortir d'ici !! déclara t'elle en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les battants

- Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça Lizzie ... il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour ouvrir ..

- Oh alors qu'attendez vous pour le faire !!

Jack la regarda , s'efforçant de cacher la tristesse de son regard derrière un sourire .Il commença à marcher lentement vers le siège où était précédemment l'amulette .. Finalement c'était simple il suffisait de s'asseoir .. et d'attendre . Alors lentement le pirate s'installa sur le fauteuil , un lanière d'or fin sortie de nulle part lui enserra immédiatement la taille , l'emprisonnant sur le siège . Elisabeth ébahie vit les portes s'ouvrir lentement ..elle se retourna alors vers Jack , admirative

- Comment avez vous fait ? puis se rappelant que le temps était compté . Oh vous m'expliquerez plus tard partons vite !!

Jack força son sourire,ne regardant qu'elle ,gravant désespérement chacun des traits de son visage dans son esprit

- Je ne peux pas partir trésor .. Je dois rester ici .. lui dit il en désignant la chaine qui le maintenait

Le visage d'Elisabeth commença à se décomposer à mesure qu'elle comprenait

- Non Jack je ne pars pas sans vous .. je ne peux pas pas encore !! Je .. je ne t'abandonnerais pas cette fois cria t'elle en se jettant sur la ceinture pour essayer de le liberer

Jack la mort dans l'ame lui prit doucement les mains , ne pouvant s'empécher de les caresser un bref instant avant de la lacher à regret ,en lui donnant son compas

- Donnez le à Will il saura quoi en faire ...

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et reprit d'une voix apaisante

- C'est la seule solution Elisabeth , il n'y en a pas d'autres croyez moi .. Ne soyez pas désolée je fais ce que j'ai à faire .. Pars maintenant lui ordonna t'il

Elisabeth les yeux pleins de larmes le regardait en secouant la tête

- Je .. on te laissera pas .. nous reviendrons te délivrer je te le jure .. C'est juste un au revoir dit elle en se levant , sachant très bien que Will ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment

- Je sais .. murmura Jack en la regardant partir, désespéré de devoir encore lui mentir

Elisabeth était presque sortie de la pièce ,lorsqu'elle se ravisa, elle fit demi tour rapidement et revint vers lui

- Jack je dois te dire que

Ce dernier l'interrompit .. il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ça .. pas maintenant

- Chut mon ange , il est des décisions pour lesquelles on doit prendre le temps . Nous parlerons de tout celà plus tard lui dit il d'un ton enjoué . Pour l'instant Will t'attends et il ne tiendra pas longtemps. lui dit il en lui caressant doucement la joue

Elisabeth lui adressa un petit sourire tremblant et lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . Jack l'attira un peu plus contre lui, acceptant avec reconnaissance ce dernier cadeau qu'elle lui offrait . Il mit toute son âme et son amour dans ce baiser en savourant chaque instant . Il sentait les larmes d'Elisabeth couler , se répandant indistinctement sur leurs deux visages . Il les essuya d'un geste tendre après avoir mis fin à regret à leur étreinte puis il sourit à la jeune femme lui faisant signe de partir

Elisabeth caressa une ultime fois la main de son amant avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas hésitant

- Juste un au revoir répéta t'elle comme une promesse avant de partir

Jack regarda sa silhouette qui s'éloignait de plus en plus , une fois qu'elle fut presque invisible il lui répondit enfin

- Non ma Lizzie , c'est juste un adieu ...


	6. Juste pour toi

**Chapitre déconseillé aux ames sensibles et coeurs tendres .. Ne pas frapper l'auteur merci (mais vos reviews .. même rageuses sont les bienvenues )**

**Chapitre 6 **

La mort dans l'âme , Elisabeth courait à travers le Purgatoire de Jones, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, trébuchant régulièrement . Pour être sûre de ne pas l'égarer elle avait passé l'amulette de jade autour de son cou et le petit dragon qu'elle représentait reposait à présent sur sa peau tout contre son coeur . Dans sa main elle serrait convulsivement le compas de Jack sans même s'en rendre compte ..A chacun des pas qui l'éloignait du pirate son esprit lui criait de faire demi tour, de ne pas l'abandonner, pas encore... Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire celà .. pas avec Will qui se battait pour eux ..de plus Jack l'avait dit .. il suffisait d'aller voir Tia .. celle ci les aiderait à le sortir de là . Echévelée et hors d'haleine elle parvint finalement aux portes du Purgatoire .

Will continuait à se battre comme un beau diable mais chaque minute le voyait reculer un peu plus . Malgré tout ses efforts il perdait de plus en plus de terrain aussi fut il soulagé en voyant apparaitre Elisabeth . Il regarda derrière elle, plein d'espoir, s'attendant à voir Jack ... mais celui ci n'arrivait pas alors, il croisa le regard de sa fiancée et ce qu'il y lut lui brisa le coeur .. C'était le même regard que la dernière fois .. en le voyant il compris que cette fois encore Elisabeth revenait seule.. cette fois encore elle avait abandonné Jack . Will ,épuisé, continuait à se battre comme un forcené , voulant croire que le pirate allait apparaitre , un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres ..

- Où est Jack ? demanda t'il entre deux adversaires

Elisabeth sentit son coeur se fendre c'était les mêmes mots ...toujours les mêmes fichus mots

- Il a choisi de rester pour nous laisser une chance

Les mêmes mots à nouveau .. ils y pensaient tout les deux ..L'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent .. celui chargé de peine d'Elisabeth et celui indécis de Will . Ils savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps contre leurs adversaires . Alors , parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix ils sortirent du Purgatoire .. parce que c'était ce que Jack voulait .. pour celà qu'il se trouvait à nouveau ici.. mais cette fois il l'avait véritablement choisi.Une fois qu'ils furent dehors , les portes se refermèrent avec un craquement sinistre . Alors, lentement ,Will se tourna vers Elisabeth

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Il a dit que nous devions aller voir Tia .. qu'elle saurait .. et que c'était la seule solution repondit elle avec effort . Il m'a dit .. de te donner ceci ajouta t'elle en lui montrant le compas

Will tendit la main et se saisit du précieux compas de Jack Sparrow,il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir.. pas encore. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il désirait en cet instant précis et ce n'était pas Elisabeth.. ni même sauver son père ... c'était Jack .. juste Jack Il referma alors sa main sur le compas sans rien dire et se mit en devoir d'appeller Gibbs pour que celui ci leur envoie la corde qui leur servirait à remonter ..

Au moment où les portes du Purgatoire claquaient avec un bruit sinistre ,un cri de rage déchira les cales de L'Empress. Chaque homme présent à bord frémit en l'entendant ;même Sao Feng mais son effroi laissa vite la place à un intense soulagement .En effet celà signifiait que Jack Sparrow et ses amis avaient rempli la mission qu'il leur avait assigné . Sao Feng eut une pensée fugace pour le malheureux qui allait se sacrifier .. mais celle ci fut très vite remplacée par la joie et le soulagement d'être enfin débarrassé de Satine .Cependant il ne put retenir un petit frisson en reconnaissant le pas rageur du dragon qui se dirigeait vers lui, Feng s'efforça de garder l'air assuré lorsque Satine s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage .

- Pourquoi ? articula le dragon avec difficulté . Pourquoi Sao ?

Un instant ce dernier sentit son coeur se serrer... il avait cru voir briller une larme dans les yeux de Satine .. une larme qui lui rappellait celle qu'elle avait été ...Sa soeur .. Feng se reprit et se força à garder la tête froide

- Tu le sais très bien ... tu es devenue incontrolable .. tu dois retourner d'où tu viens il est temps

Satine le regarda avec haine .. elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix .. l'amulette n'étant plus dans le Purgatoire elle devait aller prendre sa place . Elle étendit ses ailes et prit son envol imaginant la manière dont elle allait se venger de celui ou celle qui lui avait dérobé sa liberté ...

Sao la regarda s'éloigner .. avec elle il disait adieu pour la seconde fois à sa soeur . Sa soeur qui avait été trompée honteusement par un homme qui voulait posséder le dragon ..Amoureuse ,elle s'était condammnée elle même afin de pénétrer dans le Purgatoire où elle avait placé l'amulette ... le dragon en était ressorti à sa place . Sao n'avait jamais su avec précision ce qui lui était arrivé mais les nombreuses allusions faites par Satine lui avait laissé entrevoir le pire .Il poussa un grand soupir .. peut être qu'à présent sa soeur allait enfin retrouver le repos du moins il l'espérait ...

Tandis que Satine prenait son envol, Elisabeth et Will rejoignaient le Black Pearl ..Un instant les hommes les regardèrent sans mot dire puis Gibbs osa enfin poser la question qui leur brulait les lèvres à tous

- Où est Jack ?

Will prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante

- Il est resté là bas...

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent tandis que Will restait muré dans sa détresse, les larmes aux yeux . Elisabeth , le regard vide ne semblait pas les entendre, elle fixait désespérée, les portes du Purgatoire qui restaient hermétiquement closes . Dans sa tête tout les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu dire à Jack se bousculaient , elle serrait sans s'en rendre compte le petit dragon dans ses mains , les jointures blanches tant elle crispait ses doigts sur l'objet .Will lui jeta un regard où se mélaient la tristesse et la colère .. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé Jack .. encore une fois . il s'éloigna d'elle et lança ses ordres à l'équipage où l'on pouvait discerner sa rage mais aussi du désespoir

- On va chez Tia Dalma !! Tout de suite!!!! Bougez vous !! aboya t'il

Les hommes sursautèrent devant la violence de son ton , seule Elisabeth toujours dans son ailleurs n'y pris pas garde...

Après de longues heures de route, Will, Elisabeth et les autres parvinrent finalement chez Tia Dalma . La traversée du bayou s'effectua silencieusement, chacun était muré dans son propre chagrin . Will et Elisabeth ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ du Purgatoire et restaient loin l'un de l'autre . A un moment un voile noir passa au dessus d'eux et Elisabeth sentit son coeur se glacer .. elle en ignorait la raison mais plus les heures passaient plus elle avait peur et maintenant elle avait le pressentiment qu'une chose terrible allait arriver .Will , lui essayait de garder les idées claires mais ne parvenait qu'à penser à Jack .Sur le seuil de sa cabane , Tia Dalma les regardait approcher ,tenaillée par une angoisse sourde . La première chose qu'elle vit c'est l'éloignement de Will et d'Elisabeth .. cet éloignement qui était encore pire que celui de la fois précédente .. Elle l'avait l'impression qu'un mur avait été érigé entre les deux jeunes gens . Elle les dévisagea alternativement , Elisabeth pleurait sans discontinuer sans paraitre s'en rendre compte et Will avait l'air d'un enfant perdu .. Son affreux pressentiment la reprit . Elle se tourna vers Elisabeth

- Qu'est il arrivé ?

- Jack .. commença Will d'un voix chevrotante avant de se reprendre . Jack est à nouveau au Purgatoire de Jones ... on a besoin de votre aide pour le sortir de là

- Mais je ne comprends pas pour quoi y êtes vous retournés ? Et pourquoi Jack y est resté ?

Will esquissa un geste d'impuissance

- Nous y sommes allés à la demande de Sao Feng commença t'il

- SAO FENG !!!! Seigneur Will vous n'êtes pas allé chercher l'amulette tout de même ??? s'affola Tia

A cet instant précis , Satine pénétrait dans le Purgatoire au terme d'une longue route sans arrêt , tenaillée par l'appel dévorant de ce dernier . Jack qui avait sans succès tenté de se libérer durant des heures sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il vit le dragon pénétrer dans la salle . _Ainsi donc c'est le moment _songea t'il à présent serein . Jack n'avait pas peur , il avait accepté son sort ... la seule chose qu'il espérait à présent c'était que ce soit rapide

- Ca ne le sera pas articula Satine avec une moue perverse

Jack soutint son regard sans broncher tandis que le dragon s'approchait plus prêt toujours plus prêt de lui . Leurs deux corps se touchaient à présent,le contact de la peau écailleuse et glaciale de Satine fit frissoner Jack malgré lui ..

- Tu vas souffrir .. continua le dragon . Tu auras mal comme jamais tu ne l'aurais cru possible .Et tu peux me croire je vais prendre mon temps avec toi .. Je vais savourer cet instant ,ce sera ma vengeance . Tu m'as volé ma liberté, ma vie , prépare toi à en payer le prix dit elle en levant une patte griffue et en déchirant le vetement de Jack, effleurant sa peau..laissant s'écouler un mince filet de sang

Dans la cabane de Tia Dalma , Will cherchait à rassembler ses idées devant l'air catastrophé de la prétresse vaudou, au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre , un cri déchirant brisa le silence . Tous se tournèrent vers Elisabeth , la jeune femme était livide , elle étreignait le petit dragon comme s'il était la seule chose qui lui restait ...

- Jack gémit elle le regard vide

Tia voyant ce qu'elle tenait ,sentit son sang se glacer .. Will, par reflexe tendit la main pour toucher Elisabeth mais Tia l'en empécha , le coeur lourd . Elle savait que la jeune femme était entrée dans une sorte de transe et que maintenant plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle ni pour Jack ... Will se débattait, cherchant à échapper à son étreinte , ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se produire . Tia lui lança un long regard de pitié

- Tu ne dois pas la toucher William .. elle est celle qui porte l'amulette . Elle seule peut voir ...

- Voir ?? Mais voir quoi !! s'exclama Will avec violence

Tia prit une grande inspiration ,elle commençait à entrevoir la nature des sentiments de William , d'une voix tendre elle lui répondit

- Le destin de Jack .. William c'est celà en fait qu'elle voit .. d'une certaine manière elle est avec lui

- Mais pourquoi elle gémit William d'un ton emplit de frustration .. Et Jack que va t'il lui arriver ??

A ce moment Elisabeth poussa un hurlement de pure souffrance qui glaça le sang de tout ceux qui étaient présents . Tia blémit en l'entendant .. Elle prit Will par le bras et entreprit de le mettre dehors

- Elle porte l'amulette c'est pour ça ... Sors d'ici William tu ne peux rien faire , le destin doit suivre son cours

- Mais commença le jeune homme qui fut rapidement interrompu par un nouvel hurlement

- Plus tard Will!! Je dois veiller sur elle répondit Tia en le poussant à l'extérieur

Une fois seule avec Elisabeth, Tia laissa libre cours à son inquiétude . C'était la première fois que l'amulette induisait une transe si profonde , on aurait dit que la jeune femme n'était plus avec eux ... Tia ne sachant que faire s'assit à coté d'Elisabeth dont le corps était agité par de violents tremblements .

Au Purgatoire , Satine commençait lentement à déchirer les chairs de Jack .. le taillant en morceaux ,prenant plaisir à son ouvrage . Jack ne poussait pas un cri , les machoires serrées ,il tentait d'oublier la douleur aigue qui le vrillait à chaque coup de griffes . Eperdu ,cherchant à ne pas devenir fou de douleur,Jack se raccrochait à des souvenirs , à ceux qu'il aimait . Soudain il sentit ses plus anciens souvenirs commencer à s'échapper de lui et ne put retenir un gémissement . Satine se pencha alors sur lui et chuchotta à son oreille

- Je suis sure que tu l'ignorais .. tu croyais que je ne ferais que te tuer .. Lourde erreur .Tu vas mourir bien sur mais avant celà je vais te voler ton âme .. tout ce qui faisais de toi un être humain .. les souvenirs, les sentiments , le visage de celle que tu aimes ricana Satine . Jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus rien .. et là seulement je te tuerais

Jack paniqué voyait les souvenirs de son enfance , de ses parents , s'échapper de lui comme si des fils invisibles les tiraient hors de lui . Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il essayait de retenir l'écheveau de sa vie qui semblait se défaire inexorablement . Bientot il vit Elisabeth, leur première rencontre alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie ,le premier regard qu'elle lui avait adressé et qu'il gardait au fond de son coeur comme un trésor , tout ces souvenirs s'enfuyaient hors de lui à mesure que Satine déchiquetait son corps . Jack tendit une main qui n'avait plus rien d'humain dans une dérisoire tentative pour retenir le souvenir de ce premier sourire, de ce premier regard

- LIZZIE ! cria t'il sans s'en rendre compte

Dans la cabane de Tia Dalma , le corps d'Elisabeth tremblait de plus en plus . La jeune femme ressentait la douleur des morsures du dragon , la souffrance de Jack .. des torrents de larmes se déversaient sur ses joues . Elisabeth était perdue , elle ne savait plus où elle était , qui elle était ... Soudain de très loin il lui sembla entendre le hurlement de Jack .. Alors Elisabeth lui répondit d'une voix brouillée par les larmes

- Jack ...

A cet instant elle sentit l'agonie de ce dernier .. et sut avec certitude que la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était pas la sienne mais celle du pirate

- JACK non .. je t'en prie ne me laisse pas

Du fond de sa détresse , tandis que les images de leur premier baiser fuyaient à leur tour.. Jack entendit sa supplication, il rassembla ses forces et tenta de lui répondre .. de fermer son esprit à la douleur qu'il ressentait

- Lizzie ...murmura t'il

- Jack murmura la jeune femme

Tia qui la veillait toujours , se pencha sur elle ,interloquée par cette sorte de dialogue qu'elle semblait poursuivre avec elle même tandis que le petit dragon qu'elle étreignait toujours se teintait de rouge vif à mesure que le sang de Jack s'écoulait

- Jack .. j'ai eu tort ..

Jack luttait toujours , se raccrochant désespérement à elle, avide de la voir encore, de l'entendre, de la toucher

- Tort pourquoi mon ange ? articula t'il avec peine

- Jack ... je c'est vous que j'ai choisi ... juste vous . Je t'aime Jack

A cet instant Jack oublia tout, la douleur , sa mort prochaine, son âme qui s'échappait plus rien ne comptait ... hormis les trois petits que venait de lui dire Elisabeth .

- Chut mon ange .. c'est trop tard à présent .. je vais mourir

- Non !!! Pas maintenant non !!!répétait Elisabeth comme une formule magique

- Si ... et je ne regrette rien . Et tu ne dois pas non plus .. je veux que tu saches une chose . Elisabeth écoute moi .. tu as été ma force, ma faiblesse, mon envie et mes désirs .. Je veux que tu saches que parmi toutes les plus belles choses de ce monde tu étais et tu restes la plus chère à mon coeur .. plus que le Pearl, plus que la liberté même ... Je veux que tu vives et que tu sois heureuse

- Pas sans toi pleura la jeune femme

- Trésor .. c'est fini murmura Jack alors que Satine continuait de s'acharner sur lui

- Mais pourquoi !! Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifié ! Tu savais ce qui allait arriver tu le savais sanglotait Elisabeth sous l'oeil de plus en plus effaré de Tia

Jack avait de plus en plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la douleur , contre la mort qui peu à peu prenait possession de lui

- Pour que tu sois fière de moi .. pour te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien , pour que tu n'aies pas à choisir entre Will et moi , pour que tu sois heureuse , pour toi juste pour toi murmura t'il

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir à ma place cria t'elle

- Si Lizzie .. parce que je t'aime et que j'aurais tout fait pour un sourire de toi .. juste pour toi

- Je t'aime Jack murmura la jeune femme

Alors un voile noir tomba devant les yeux du légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow tandis que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient .. Jack s'éteignit un vague sourire au lèvres.. toute douleur , tout souvenir disparu pour toujours.. rien hormis le visage de celle qu'il aimé au point de donner deux fois sa vie pour elle et que rien, pas même le pouvoir de Satine, n'avait réussi à lui faire oublier. Avec un grognement de frustration Satine repoussa l'amas de chair sanguinolente qui se trouvait à present devant elle .. C'était fini elle était vengée ..la longue attente commençait

Dans la cabane de Tia Dalma, Elisabeth, bouleversée, reprenait lentement connaissance sous le regard inquiet de la sorcière . Sans pouvoir articuler un mot elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant . Alors Tia la prit contre elle , la berçant doucement, ressentant dans sa chair l'étendue de la peine de la jeune femme

- Il a fait son choix Elisabeth ... vous devez le respecter

Elisabeth toucha le petit dragon devenu rouge qui reposait contre sa poitrine ,comme pour se donner de la force .. à cet instant il lui sembla entendre la voix de Jack

_Adieu ma Lizzie .. je serais toujours là ... juste pour toi _


	7. Juste toi et moi

**Chapitre 7**

Elisabeth perclue de fatigue et de chagrin finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Tia après avoir longtemps pleuré . Apitoyée, la sorcière se dégagea doucemenent de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui ne réagit même pas tant elle était épuisée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre et la mort de Jack .Tia resta un moment à observer Elisabeth sans rien dire ... Ainsi donc c'était elle qu'il avait choisi ... Jack avait été aimé par de nombreuses femmes et il avait brisé le coeur de chacune d'entre elles .. Tia y comprit .La shaman détaillait Elisabeth avec avidité, se demandant ce qu'elle avait de si particulier pour que le pirate se soit condamné à une mort atroce pour elle. Une larme glissa lentement sur la joue d'Elisabeth accompagnée d'un petit gémissement tandis que dans son sommeil elle refermait ses doigts sur l'amulette qui ne la quittait plus . Voyant celà Tia fronça les sourcils .. ça lui rappellait ce qu'il s'était produit tout à l'heure .. la transe profonde d'Elisabeth, la sorte de communication qu'elle semblait avoir établi avec Jack alors que le dragon déchirait ses chairs .. tout celà n'était pas normal tout du moins pas à ce point .. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus pour le moment .. Tia prit une grande inspiration , une tache difficile l'attendait , elle devait annoncer à William Turner que Jack était mort ...Elle jeta un dernier petit coup d'oeil à Elisabeth pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis sortit discrétement de la cabane .

Accoudé à la rambarde qui servait de garde fou , Will était immobile . Tia ne voyait pas son visage mais le tremblement qui agitait ses épaules laissait peu de doutes possibles quand à la nature des émotions qui l'animaient. Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, se donnant le temps de chercher ses mots . Will serrait à le briser le compas de Jack . Depuis qu'Elisabeth s'était mise à hurler il avait l'impression que quelque chose pesait sur son coeur, l'écrasant sans pitié , le broyant ... comme s'il pressentait une catastrophe . Will, fixait le compas ,n'osant pas l'ouvrir .. il avait trop peur de ce que celui ci lui révélerait s'il le faisait ... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Tia qui se posait sur son épaule. Plein d'appréhension il se retourna et croisa le regard emplit de compassion de la sorcière .Les larmes aux yeux , Will secoua la tête , il savait au fond de son coeur ce que Tia était venu lui annoncer il l'avait toujours su ..dès l'instant où il avait vu Elisabeth revenir seule et lui donner le compas il avait su qu'il avait perdu Jack pour toujours . Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'admettre, à l'accepter ...pas encore .. il ressentait au fond de lui même ce besoin de Jack , cette envie d'être auprès de lui . Il secoua à nouveau la tête, son regard brulant suppliait Tia de ne pas prononcer les mots pour lesquels elle était venue le trouver ..parce qu'une fois que ce serait dit .. il n'y aurait vraiment plus rien à faire et celà .. il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Tia comprenait tout ça .. mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à espérer comme il le faisait . Elle commença à parler d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle

- C'est fini William...Jack nous a quitté pour toujours ..

- Non gémit le jeune homme

Tia observait sa détresse, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé _. Oh Jack qu'as tu donc fait à ce petit pour qu'il t'aime à ce point ..._Elle ouvrit doucement ses bras et prit William contre elle, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tot avec Elisabeth ,elle caressa légérement les cheveux du jeune homme qui pleurait sans retenue . Tia sentait les larmes chaudes de Will inonder son cou , elle percevait aussi les battements affolés de son coeur .. comme si celui ci était tellement plein de chagrin et de souffrance qu'il était prêt à exploser .

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure balbutia Will entre deux sanglots

Tia l'écarta doucement d'elle, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux , attendrie par la manière enfantine dont Will exprimait son chagrin

- C'est trop tard Will ..tu ne peux plus rien faire pour le sauver .. personne ne pouvait l'aider

- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais murmura Will

Tia le regarda sans comprendre .. mais Will se chargea de l'éclairer , poursuivant d'une voix pleine de rancoeur

- Elle l'a laissé tomber .. encore une fois . Elle l'a abandonné . C'est de sa faute s'il est mort !!

Tia choquée ,réalisa à ce moment qu'il parlait d'Elisabeth..Elle connaissait les sentiments de la jeune femme, son chagrin était sincère et profond ...elle avait entendu les mots qu'Elisabeth avaient adressés à Jack .. sa déclaration d'amour ,le coeur qu'elle y avait mis ..En vérité Tia se demandait même si la jeune femme serait capable de surmonter cette perte .. la manière dont elle s'aggripait à l'amulette lui paraissait malsaine .De même que ce à quoi elle supposait avoir assiter pendant la transe d'Elisabeth . Une sorte de conversation entre leurs deux âmes presque que comme si elles avaient en quelque sorte fusionné...plusieurs fois elle avait cru voir des marques de griffures sur la peau d'Elisabeth pendant cette "conversation" .. marques qui avaient à présent totalement disparues..En vérité elle comptait sur Will pour redonner le gout de vivre à la jeune femme .. elle pensait que leur chagrin commun les rapprocherait à nouveau mais plus le temps passait plus elle avait peur que ce soit précisement le contraire qui se produise . Elle se rémémorra des bribes des paroles d'Elisabeth, elle aussi en voulait à quelqu'un .. elle en voulait à Jack de l'avoir laissée ... _Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifié ? Tu savais ce qui allais arriver tu le savais _avait elle crié .. Tia fixa Will

- Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Elisabeth ... elle n'est pas responsable . Jack n'ignorait rien de la malédiction attachée à l'amulette ..Il est resté là bas en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver martela t'elle . Il a choisi son destin !!

Will la contempla , incrédule

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que Jack .. Jack Sparrow se serait lui même condamné à mort ???C'est ridicule pourquoi Jack aurait fait ça !!!

- Peut être pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aime !

Will, la bouche tremblante la regarda .

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Tia hésita longuement avant de répondre .. si elle avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé Jack s'était sacrifié pour Elisabeth .. pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle soit avec Will ce qui était inhabituel .. et démontrait la profondeur des sentiments de Jack pour elle .. Au lieu de condamner Will à sa place (ce qui en toute logique aurait du être son choix ) Jack s'était effacé laissant la femme qu'il aimait à un autre .. Seulement celà Tia sentait que Will n'était pas prêt à l'entendre alors elle fit ce que Jack avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent .. elle mentit à Will . Pas par plaisir mais parce qu'elle commençait à entrevoir les raisons qui avaient poussé Jack à agir et qu'elle sentait que si Will apprenait la vérité , le sacrifice de Jack ne servirait à rien .. et celà c'était impossible . Tia n'aimait pas mentir , mais elle avait trop aimé Jack pour permettre que sa mort soit inutile . Elle reprit la parole d'une voix ferme

- Ce que je veux dire William ... c'est que Jack était au courant de la malédiction qui était attachée à l'amulette . Il savait qu'en prenant la place de cette dernière il scellait son sort de manière irrémédiable . Il aurait pu faire le choix de t'y envoyer à sa place .. mais il ne l'a pas fait . Il s'est sacrifié pour que TU vives et qu'Elisabeth et toi soyez réunis .Et s'il fait ça ... ça ne peut peut être que parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à vous deux _Seigneur mon pauvre garçon il aimait ta fiancée à la folie _.

Will, les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes ,baissa légérement la tête

- Je sais .. c'est juste que .. je l'aimais tellement avoua t'il dans un souffle

Tia lui sourit

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimais .. c'est normal Will . Jack était et bien ma foi .. tu étais son ami je crois dit elle en souriant . Je sais ce qu'il a fait , t'envoyer à sa place sur le Hollandais Volant _te voler la femme que tu aimes _mais Jack était comme ça , vif, malin toujours à essayer de marchander . Et je sais que pour toi qui a grandi sans la présence de ton père .. Jack réprésentait énormément , il t'a appris beaucoup Will continuait Tia en tentant d'analyser les sentiments de Will pour Jack

- Je .. vous ne comprenez pas rougit Will. Jack était plus que ça pour moi .. il était enfin je commença t'il avant de s'interrompre

Tia génée devina tout ce que Will n'osait pas lui dire . Elle vit le désir qui animait encore les yeux du jeune homme tandis que celui ci reprenait d'une voix tremblante

- Et il est mort sans que j'ai pu lui dire ..sans savoir à quel point il comptait pour moi . Il est mort seul

Tia hésita un bref instant avant de détromper Will

- Non .. il n'était pas seul enfin pas tout à fait . D'une certaine manière Elisabeth était auprès de lui

- Elisabeth ? demanda Will avec un rien de rancoeur dans la voix . Mais pourquoi elle ?

- _Oh Will parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'elle l'aimait aussi _. Elle est la porteuse de l'amulette ... c'est celà qui lui a permis d'être avec lui .. c'est ce que tu as vu tout à heure

Will palit en se souvenant du cri de pure souffrance poussé par Elisabeth . Il était perdu et avait toutes les peines du monde à déméler ses sentiments pour Jack mais aussi pour Elisabeth . Il ressentait toujours du désir pour le pirate , même à present , même en sachant que plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix chaude ,moqueuse , que plus jamais il ne sentirait ses mains sur lui . Will serra les poings pour empécher les larmes de couler à nouveau Xcette idée lui était insupportable et l'empechait de reconnaitre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour sa fiancée ,en pensant à elle il avait l'impression de trahir Jack . Tia comprenant son dilemme lui murmura doucement

- Elisabeth est en vie elle .. elle a besoin de toi ,elle aussi a perdu quelqu'un de cher _tu n'imagines pas à quel point _

- Elisabeth murmura Will . Oui c'est vrai , elle tenait à Jack _Mais pas autant que moi .. pourquoi est ce elle qui a pu être auprès de lui dans ses derniers moments .C'est injuste . Oh Jack j'avais tellement à te dire, tout ce que tu représentais pour moi .. Tia a raison tu étais un père pour moi .. mais tu étais aussi beaucoup plus que ça tu étais mon ami .. mon seul ami . Jack je t'aimais tant et tu ne le sauras jamais ..._

- Tu sais William .. je crois qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites pour être exprimées murmura Tia . Jack avait confiance en toi .. il t'a confié ses biens les plus précieux .. son compas et son navire _et la femme qu'il aimait _.. crois moi il savait que tu étais sincère avec lui .. sans quoi il n'aurait jamais fait celà

Will leva vers elle des yeux chavirés par l'espoir

- Vous le pensez vraiment .. je veux dire que Jack savait mes sentiments pour lui ?

- Oui William .. j'en suis sure répondit elle le coeur serré par ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme

- Merci .. Je .. pourriez vous retourner auprès d'Elisabeth .. vous occupez d'elle .. j'aimerais être un peu seul

- Soit je te laisse .. mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la mort de Jack

- Je sais murmura Will

-_Non tu n'en as aucune idée .. et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi _songea Tia en s'éloignant tandis que Will, après avoir fait quelques pas dans le bayou se décidait enfin à ouvrir le compas que lui avait laissé Jack .. L'aiguille resta immobile .. ce qu'il désirait le plus n'était plus ..

De retour à l'intérieur la shaman se pencha sur Elisabeth , celle ci était toujours endormie mais même dans son plus profond sommeil elle continuait à serrer le petit dragon contre elle .Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur originelle et se détachait comme une tache de sang sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme . Tia voulant en savoir plus,décida d'aller consulter un antique grimoire en effet elle connaissait la légende du dragon et de l'amulette mais pas ses détails .Néanmoins elle en savait assez pour imaginer la souffrance qu'avait pu ressentir Jack lorsque le dragon l'avait absorbé .. lui volant tout ses souvenirs , les fondant en lui au milieu de ceux des autres personnes qui le composait .Tia écrasa une larme en songeant à ce que ça avait pu réprésenter pour Jack .. Tout ses souvenirs, son navire , son idéal de liberté, la femme qu'il aimait tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était tout ça lui avait été arraché sans pitié par le dragon . C'était tellement injuste ... elle connaissait le pirate, elle savait que derrière les dehors cyniques , les vantardises et l'indifférence aux autres se cachait un homme bon , menteur , voleur, et souvent égoistes certes .. mais si humain . Sa liberté était tout ce qui comptait sur lui .. cette liberté si chère à laquelle il avait finalement renoncé pour assurer le bonheur d'une femme . Tia songea que le plus ironique là dedans c'est que personne ne saurait jamais la vérité sur Jack Sparrow, sur la noblesse de son coeur .. aux yeux de tous ou presque il resterait le pirate sans âme et sans coeur qui avait volé, ravagé, pillé et trompé de nombreuses personnes ...Tout en ruminant ces tristes pensées elle parvint enfin au passage qu'elle cherchait .. celui de la légende du dragon .. les yeux agrandis par la surprise Tia découvrit pourquoi Elisabeth était entrée dans une transe si profonde ..et aussi la raison pour laquelle l'amulette ne retrouverait sans doute jamais sa couleur verte .. du moins tant qu'elle serait portée par Elisabeth . Sous le choc de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire Tia Dalma se laissa tomber sur son siège , elle avait mal pour Elisabeth et pour Jack .. surtout pour Jack . Les larmes aux yeux , Tia songeait à la manière cruelle dont le sort s'était acharné sur le pirate ... décidement rien ne lui aura été épargné , toute sa vie , tout ses espoirs tout lui aura été dérobé .. son navire, sa liberté , Elisabeth .. et son enfant .

A cet instant , Elisabeth gémit faiblement , murmurant le prénom de celui qui n'était plus comme si ce simple geste aurait le pouvoir de le faire revenir . Tia la regarda avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent , la jeune femme n'était pas au bout de ses épreuves .Elle s'approcha et tendrement prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne

- Réveillez vous Elisabeth .. nous devons parler

Elisabeth lui lança un regard vide

- A quoi ça nous avancera de parler ? Il est parti ! Il m'a abandonnée lachement lança t'elle d'une voix rageuse

Tia sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et ne pouvant se retenir elle gifla violement la jeune femme . Elisabeth, incrédule porta lentement la main à son visage

- Ne redites jamais ça . Il s'est condamné lui même à un sort atroce pour vous ! Parce qu'il vous aimait ! Ne le traitez plus jamais de lâche ! lui ordonna Tia dont la voix tremblait de rage

Elisabeth ,le visage décomposé , des larmes emplissant des yeux marrons resta un long moment sans rien dire avant de s'adresser à Tia d'une voix si ténue qu'elle était presque un murmure

- Et comment voulez vous que je vive avec ce poids sur les épaules ? Jack est mort .. à cause de moi ..comment voulez vous que je réussisse à me pardonner ça ?

Tia resta un instant sans rien dire ,elle avait beau chercher elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face . Elisabeth soupira

- Vous voyez bien .. même vous vous ne savez pas

- Non .. mais je sais une chose c'est que Jack n'aurait pas aimé vous savoir dans cet état .. il aurait voulu vous savoir heureuse .. libre

- Mais il m'a volé ma liberté .. il a choisi pour moi objecta Elisabeth en sanglotant

- Il vous a protégée coupa Tia . Il n'a pas voulu vous obliger à choisir entre William et lui , surtout dans ces circonstances .. sachant que la mort attendait celui qui prendrait la place de l'amulette .. Il aurait pu envoyer Will à sa place ..mais il ne l'a pas fait ..

- Il a dit qu'il voulait que je sois fière de lui .. qu'il voulait me prouver qu'en définitive j'avais raison .. qu'il était un homme bien sanglota Elisabeth .Mais moi ce n'était pas ça que je désirais .. je voulais être avec lui .. peu importe qu'il mente ou qu'il triche je l'aimais pour lui .. pour ce qu'il était ..

- Allons , soyez honnête .. vous lui en auriez voulu s'il avait sacrifié Will pour être avec vous ...

Elisabeth la regarda un moment sans rien dire

- Oui .. mais vous ne comprenez pas .. je l'aimais déclara t'elle d'une voix désespérée

Tia la regarda droit dans les yeux

- Oui vous l'aimiez .. mais et Will ? Etiez vous prête à renoncer à lui ? A le blesser ? A lui voler tout ses rêves et ses espoirs ? Ou alors seriez vous restée avec lui tout en sachant que vous alliez briser le coeur de Jack ?

Elisabeth ne répondait pas .. elle savait que Tia marquait un point . Toute sa vie, toute sa jeunesse , elle avait été amoureuse de Will Turner .. jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Jack .. jusqu'à ce qu'elle y goute . Elle ferma les yeux cherchant à retrouver la saveur des baisers de Jack,l'odeur de sa peau .. Tia l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis reprit la parole plus doucement

- Jack vous aimait Elisabeth .. n'en doutez jamais . Je crois qu'il pensait que Will vous apporterait plus qu'il ne le pourrait jamais .. Une vie stable , heureuse ,à l'abri du besoin .. et protégée . Je pense que c'est ce dont Jack révait pour vous ...

- Mais moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ..;

- Qu'auriez vous désiré alors ? Une vie d'errance , de fuite , de danger .. à trembler sans cesse pour Jack ? Ou pour vos enfants murmura Tia en posant la main sur le ventre d'Elisabeth, cherchant la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait lu

La jeune femme , génée , évita son regard ;le souvenir de la nuit passionnée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Jack ne la quittait pas et ne faisait qu'augmenter ses regrets .. mais aussi ses remords . Tia la prit par le menton, relevant son visage ,pour lire dans ses yeux

- Il a été votre amant n'est ce pas ?

Faiblement, à la fois honteuse et soulagée de se libérer enfin de ce secret , Elisabeth hocha la tête

- Un seule nuit .. une nuit merveilleuse, Jack a été si tendre, si attentif ne put elle s'empécher d'ajouter

Tia ressentit un petit pincement au coeur en voyant l'amour qui brillait encore dans les yeux d'Elisabeth , elle semblait comme illuminée par ce souvenir . Effectivement apparement Jack devait être capable de tendresse .. même s'il avait été sans coeur avec elle .. comme avec toutes les autres , les rejettant une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait . Elle chassa la jalousie qui l'envahissait ..celle ci n'avait plus lieu d'être . elle devait annoncer une nouvelle à Elisabeth mais pour celà .. elle devait attendre le bon moment et surtout s'assurer que l'enfant de Jack aurait la vie dont son père aurait révé pour lui ...

- Jack vous a donné beaucoup Elisabeth _plus que vous ne le pensez_. Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraitre cruel mais vous devez respecter la volonté de Jack .. votre engagement envers Will . Jack est mort mais Will lui est toujours là et il vous aime .. Ne rejettez pas le bonheur qui s'offre encore à vous .. Jack ne le voudrait pas

Elisabeth la regarda avec horreur

- Comment pouvez vous suggérer une chose pareille ? Me demander d'oublier Jack aussi vite .. Ce ne serait pas honnête ! Ni pour Jack ni pour Will !!

- Vous vous méprenez Elisabeth .. je sais très bien que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier Jack .. il fait partie de vous _et beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez _mais celà ne vous oblige pas à arrêter de vivre .. à briser votre existence et celle de Will . Vous savez .. ce n'est pas de vous condamnez à être malheureuse qui pourra vous ramener Jack

- Je sais murmura Elisabeth , les yeux pleins de larmes , je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus .. Oh Tia ça me fait si mal !

- Et Will en souffre aussi .. plus que vous ne pensez .. Vous devriez le pleurer ensemble .. au lieu de rester seuls chacun de votre coté avec votre chagrin

Tia se leva et prépara une décoction aux plantes ..._pardonnez moi mes enfants mais parfois il faut forcer le destin ..réveiller les sentiments enfouis _songea t'elle en glissant une herbe aux vertus magiques dans la potion ... Elle se retourna souriante et tendit deux chopes pleines à Elisabeth .

- Tenez .. il y en a une pour vous et une pour Will .. buvez celà et parlez .. consolez vous . Il a besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin de lui même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ..

Elisabeth prit les boissons avec hésitation

- Vous avez peut être raison ..dit elle avant de sortir

Tia la rappella

- Elisabeth .. ne soulagez pas votre conscience en faisant des aveux à Will .. ce serait une erreur de faire ça maintenant .. restez soudés surtout

Puis Tia s'installa derrière sa fenetre attendant que sa potion commence à faire effet ...

Elisabeth , s'approcha avec hésitation de son fiancé , sans mot dire elle lui tendit l'une des deux chopes

- Boit .. ça te fera du bien

Will prit la boisson sans souffler mot et commença à boire lentement . Elisabeth ne parvenait pas à porter le breuvage à ses lèvres ce que Tia observait avec une inquiétude croissante

- Il me manque sanglota Elisabeth , brisant brutalement le silence

- A moi aussi ..murmura Will avant de reprendre . Tia m'a dit que tu étais près de lui quand il est ...Il s'interrompit ne pouvant prononcer le mot .. pas encore

Elisabeth hocha la tête l'air perdu et but machinalement son verre au grand soulagement de Tia _je suis désolée Jack mais je sais que tu aurais compris mon geste . Elle n'a plus que lui à présent ..._

- Oui .. oh Will c'était affreux explosa Elisabeth en fondant en larmes

Alors Will réalisa qu'elle aussi ressentait une peine immense devant le sort de Jack .. qu'il n'était pas seul à souffrir , gauchement il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui . Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre , étroitement enlacés .Au bout d'un très long moment leurs larmes se tarirent tandis que la potion commençait à faire son effet , attisant leurs sens , chacun ayant une conscience aigue de la proximité de l'autre . La serrant toujours dans ses bras Will commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son visage , sa main se crispant sur son dos , l'attirant à lui . Peu à peu leurs bouches se cherchèrent tandis que les larmes brillaient encore dans leurs yeux .Tia Dalma se détourna avec pudeur de la fenêtre .. elle avait rempli sa mission, ce qui suivait n'appartenait qu'à eux .Elle, elle allait enfin pouvoir pleurer Jack comme il se devait .. alors Tia s'assit et lentement laissa les larmes couler les larmes amères qu'elle retenait depuis des heures

De plus en plus échauffé par la décoction de Tia , Will souleva Elisabeth dans ses bras tandis que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient enfin, . Elisabeth, le coeur battant se serra contre lui , tandis que leurs langues se mélaient, jouant l'une avec l'autre ,Will goutait en gémissant la saveur épicée laissée par la potion sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.Doucement, sans rompre leur baiser passionné, il l'allongea sur l'herbe humide du bayou , laissant sa main glisser sous l'étoffe du vétement , caressant sa jambe avant de remonter lentement . Elisabeth ,à son tour gagnée par le désir ,se redressa à demi, ses mains déboutonnant fiévreusement la chemise de Will pendant que ce dernier glissait sa main sur son intimité , osant enfin la caresser comme un amant . A ce contact, Elisabeth gémit en se rapprochant de Will, ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur son torse, sa langue le titillant légèrement , exacerbant son désir tandis qu'elle tendait son corps vers lui , l'invitant à aller plus loin .Will , le coeur battant , sans cesser sa caresse, la repoussa doucement sur l'herbe en l'embrassant passionnément . Elisabeth gémit sous ses lèvres, se cambrant instinctivement vers lui tandis que Will s'imiscait doucement en elle ... Au moment où Will faisait enfin sienne Elisabeth, une unique goutte de sang , semblable à une larme , s'échappa de l'amulette , glissant sur la peau de la jeune femme et laissant sur son passage une légère trainée rouge sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête attention... Sous l'effet de la potion de Tia Dalma ,William et Elisabeth , le coeur battant à l'unisson firent enfin l'amour, se découvrant et emplissant la nuit de leurs soupirs ...

Une fois leur désir assouvi , Will serra Elisabeth contre lui , embrassant son cou , murmurant à son oreille

- Il n'y a plus que nous à présent .. juste toi et moi

Elisabeth grimaça légérement à ce douloureux rappel de celui qui n'était plus

- Oui .. Will répéta t'elle d'une voix teintée par les regrets ..juste toi et moi ...


	8. Juste une larme

**Chapitre 8**

Un mois et demi plus tard .. Port Royal . Elisabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux , aux aguets . Sentant qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil ,elle passa un vetement avant de se diriger comme hypnotisée vers la mer ... Elle resta de longues minutes à contempler l'océan que seule la lune éclairait tandis que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux ,écartant les pans de son vétement, dévoilant son ventre qui déjà s'arrondissait un peu..Lentement une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme ,les derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle et elle avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Jack . Chaque jour elle pensait à lui , elle ne réussissait pas à l'oublier et ne le souhaitait pas . Doucement elle posa la main sur son ventre , cherchant inconsciemment à protéger l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.. leur enfant à Jack et à elle .. Elle se souvenait du choc que cette nouvelle lui avait causé .. c'était Tia Dalma qui la lui avait annoncée là bas , dans le bayou ..

Elisabeth se rappellait la peine , la souffrance qui avait été la sienne à la mort de Jack et puis cette incompréhensible nuit passée dans les bras de Will ,à faire l'amour , à se découvrir .. Le reveil avait été difficile .. aujourd'hui encore elle se souvenait douloureusement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti; de son dégout d'elle même et aussi de sa confusion devant ce qu'elle avait fait ..Elle s'était arrachée aux bras de Will , prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme , et s'était rhabillée comme dans un rêve avant de marcher droit devant avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Jack par n'importe quel moyen .. Tia l'avait suivie, la retenant de justesse, et tremblant de rage

- Alors la voilà la femme que Jack admirait pour son courage .. pour son appétit de vivre !! lui avait elle lancé

Désemparée Elisabeth s'était retournée vers elle pour se dégager , pétrie de remords devant ce qu'elle avait fait,devant son manque d'honneteté tant à l'égard de Will que de Jack

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ... j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable cette nuit ... comment ai je pu faire ça ? Comment ai je pu oublier Jack aussi vite ?

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça .. C'est moi , qui ai fait en sorte que ça se produise .. je vous ai fait boire une potion qui a disons... aiguisé vos sens à tout les deux .. avait répondu Tia un rien embarrassée

- Vous avez .. quoi ?? Mais pourquoi avez vous fait ça ??

Tia Dalma avait paru hésiter longtemps avant de lui répondre .. puis presque tendrement elle avait pris la jeune femme par la main la forçant à s'assoir . D'une voix douce elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait .. ce dont elle était sûre à présent

- Elisabeth .. croyez moi je n'ai pas fait pas ça pour vous faire du mal mais pour vous protéger .. j'ai fait ce que Jack aurait voulu je pense... pour vous et pour votre enfant

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Quel enfant ??

Tia s'était accordée un instant avant de répondre à cette question

- L'enfant que vous avez conçu avec Jack .

Tout sa vie Elisabeth se rappellerait les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée lorsqu'elle avait compris que Tia Dalma lui disait la vérité . Une bouffée de joie débordante , le besoin farouche de protéger son enfant et puis le poids de la peine qui lui retombait brutalement sur les épaules .. La mort de Jack .. le gachis de leurs vies détruites ,cet enfant qui allait naitre sans jamais pouvoir connaitre son père.. Toutes ses pensées la traversèrent en une fraction de seconde ,le sentiment d'injustice grandissant en elle avec aussi sa colère envers Jack qui ne serait pas là pour voir leur enfant grandir.. Des larmes dans les yeux elle s'était alors retournée vers Tia

- Alors ce que j'ai fait avec Will est encore plus monstrueux .. me donner à lui alors que je porte l'enfant de Jack en moi. Cet enfant qui ne connaitra jamais son père à cause de moi .. à cause de mon indécision .Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui s'est produit .. si Jack ne m'avait pas connue il serait encore vivant , il serait libre et Will serait encore heureux .. au lieu de ça ..nos vies à tout les trois sont brisées .. Jack est mort ... avait elle gémit . Et moi je me sens incapable de vivre avec ce poids .. que dirais je à mon enfant quand il me demandera où est son père ? Et Will comment vais je lui expliquer que je porte l'enfant de Jack .. surtout après cette nuit ?

Tia avait plongé son regard sombre dans le sien , la fouillant jusqu'au tréfond de son âme

- Vous n'allez rien dire du tout ... Vous allez faire ce que Jack aurait voulu que vous fassiez pour qu'à son tour il soit fier de vous . William vous aime et il aimera cet enfant .. Votre bébé ne souffrira pas de l'absence de son père .. ce sera celui de Will .. Il grandira dans un foyer aimant , dans une famille heureuse loin des dangers qui peuvent guetter l'unique rejeton du Capitaine Jack Sparrow .. c'est pour ça que je vous ai drogués ..

Elisabeth s'était sentie horrifiée devant le plan que suggérait l'autre femme

- Vous voulez que je mente .. que je fasse croire à Will qu'il est le père de mon enfant ..

- Pour le protéger Elisabeth ! Ce que je vais vous dire va sans doute vous paraitre très dur .. mais Jack est mort vous ne pouvez rien changer à ça . Par contre votre enfant lui est en vie tout comme Will et vous même . A présent vous pouvez choisir de dire la vérité et de briser la vie de Will, de votre enfant et la votre .. ou alors vous pouvez prendre sur vous et faire ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger le bébé de Jack puisque son père n'est plus là pour le faire .

- Mais Will ..

- Il vous aime et il a confiance en vous tout comme il aimait Jack .. Sa mort a été atroce pour lui aussi .. ne rajoutez pas à sa peine en lui révélant votre trahison . Jack n'a pas mérité sa haine .. son seul tort a été de vous aimer

Elisabeth était restée un long moment sans rien dire puis elle s'était tournée vers Tia

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir .. seule .

- Soit mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit ..rien , aucun sacrifice ne pourra vous rendre Jack avait déclaré Tia avant de s'éloigner

Elisabeth était restée des heures dans le bayou et finalement elle avait pris sa décision.. parce qu'un jour Jack lui avait dit qu'il admirait ceux qui étaient prêt à faire le nécessaire.. et que plus que tout elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur

Un violent coup de vent la ramena à la réalité , la sortant de ses souvenirs douloureux . La décision qu'elle avait prise ce matin là avait été la plus difficile de toute sa vie et même maintenant elle n'était pas sure qu'elle soit la bonne . Elle s'assit sur un gros rocher serrant entre ses doigts le petit dragon qui n'avait plus jamais quitté son cou depuis qu'il était entré en sa possession . Tia avait bien tenté de lui reprendre , arguant que le garder pourrait les mettre tous en danger mais elle ne l'avait pas laissée faire .. Cette amulette représentait tout ce qui lui restait de Jack et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, la gardant toujours prêt de son coeur à l'abri des regards .. tout comme elle dissimulait sa grossesse aux yeux du monde.. Tia s'était fait une raison à regret .. elle avait compris que quoiqu'il arrive elle ne céderait pas même si Tia ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'attachement d'Elisabeth au petit dragon comme si elle savait ce qu'il était vraiment .. ce qui était impossible. Seuls quelques initiés savaient que l'amulette renfermait une partie de l'âme de celui ou de celle qui s'était sacrifié .. et Elisabeth ne faisait pas partie de ces derniers . Du reste Tia ne lui avait pas appris celà n'avancerait à rien la jeune femme de savoir ça .. il était déjà exceptionnel en soi que l'amulette conserve sa couleur rougeatre signe qu'un lien très étroit unissait la porteuse et le supplicié .. en dire plus n'aurait rien apporté ..hormis un surcroit de souffrance pour tous .

Elisabeth laissait ses larmes couler librement , le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse sur sa peau , juste un effleurement qui lui rappellait douloureusement Jack. Ca faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il avait disparu et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'admettre .. malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur le sort de Jack .Doucement elle posa la main sur son ventre .. s'adressant à son enfant comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques jours

- Je suis tellement désolée murmura t'elle. Tellement triste de savoir que tu ne rencontreras jamais ton père .. Jack était un homme bien .. un pirate qui avait le sens de l'honneur . Bien sur tu entendras parler de lui .. beaucoup te diront que Jack ne valait pas grand chose .. qu'il n'était qu'un pirate sans âme et sans coeur mais c'est faux .. Il était bien plus que celà .. et je veillerais à ce que tu le saches ...

Perdue dans ses souvenirs Elisabeth ne put s'empecher de penser à son retour à Port Royal .. d'une certaine manière la mort de Jack lui avait facilité les choses .. c'était horrible mais tel était bien le cas .. Lord Beckett possédait à present le coeur de Jones grâce à la trahison de Norrington et avait appris la disparition de son vieil ennemi .. Satisfait Beckett avait "généreusement" amnistié Elisabeth et Will arguant du fait que c'était en partie grâce à eux que la terre avait enfin été débarrassée de la présence de Jack Sparrow .. En entendant celà Elisabeth avait du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler .. seule la pensée de son enfant , son désir de le protéger l'avait retenue . Elle avait eu plus de mal à se controler face à son père .. en apprenant la nouvelle celui ci avait pris une mine navrée tout en déclarant d'un ton apaisant que c'était mieux ainsi .. ne parvenant pas tout à fait à cacher le soulagement que lui inspirait la nouvelle . Une fois de plus elle avait du se maitriser .. se retenir de lui crier que celui dont il parlait avec tant de désinvolture n'était autre que le père de son futur petit enfant .. Mais elle s'était tue .. comme elle le faisait depuis des mois .. à présent sa vie se résumait à celà .. se taire, enfouir ses sentiments , cacher sa peine la plupart du temps et pleurer lorsqu'elle était seule face à elle même .. Le seul à Port Royal qui avait été près de découvrir la vérité était Norrington .. lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle il avait longuement fixé Elisabeth , cherchant ses yeux comme pour y lire une confirmation avant de déclarer avec une fausse désinvolture qu'assurément elle devait être bien peinée par le décès d'un homme qui lui était si cher .. et si proche .Manière à la fois élégante et ironique de lui présenter ses condoléances ... Un fois de plus elle avait caché ce qu'elle ressentait .. elle avait très bien compris que la sécurité de son enfant .. de leur enfant dépendait de son silence .. Mais il y avait des moments comme cette nuit où elle ne pouvait plus cacher sa peine ...

Délicatement sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait , Elisabeth serra son amulette entre ses doigts .. toute entière habitée par le souvenir de Jack .. de toute son âme elle s'adressa à lui .. _Jack .. je voudrais tant que tu sois ici près de moi .. que tu me serres contre toi .. que tu me fasses rire avec tes pitreries .. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour entendre encore une fois le son de ta voix .. pour te voir prendre notre enfant dans tes bras .. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il me restait encore à te dire .. tu es mort sans même savoir que je portais ton enfant.. le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Je t'aimais Jack .. j'ai longtemps refusé de l'admettre mais au fond je l'ai toujours su.. depuis le premier jour dès la première seconde où ton regard s'est posé sur moi .. Oh Jack pourquoi es tu parti .. pourquoi si vite .. pourquoi alors que j'avais tant besoin de toi !! _pensait elle tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que le vent continuait à jouer avec son vétement ...Elisabeth ferma les yeux , tendant son coeur vers celui qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir le dire à quiconque ..._Tu me manques Jack .. tes sourires me manquent .. tes caresses aussi .. si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais savourer encore une fois le gout de tes lèvres .. sentir ton souffle sur ma peau .. tes mains sur mon corps ... juste une dernière fois .. juste pour encore connaitre le bonheur d'être auprès de toi ..._A cet instant précis .. le petit dragon sembla se réchauffer dans ses mains tandis que faiblement dans son esprit .. une voix tout d'abord ténue s'éleva moqueuse..

_Tu m'aimais donc trésor ... tu vois je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas résister .. que tu voudrais savoir ce que ça fait .. _Elisabeth sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Jack résonner , le coeur battant la chamade _Mais comment est ce possible _pensa t'elle

- Jack ?? Jack où es tu !! commença t'elle à crier sans s'en rendre compte

_- Je suis là ma Lizzie .. tout comme je te l'avais promis juste pour toi ... je ne te quitte pas mon ange .. jamais _

Complétement perdue ,Elisabeth crut un instant qu'elle devenait folle .. qu'elle imaginait la voix de Jack ..que tout ceci était dans sa tête

_- Non trésor .. je suis là enfin si on peut dire _

-Mais Jack comment est ce possible ? prononça t'elle

_- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!_

En entendant celà Elisabeth laissa ses larmes s'écouler .. elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible mais c'était bien vrai elle entendait Jack .. pour la première fois depuis qu'il était mort elle se sentait en paix ..._Jack ..j'ai tant et tant de choses à te dire _

_- Je sais trésor ... _

_- Jack.. je porte ton enfant _

Un instant .. Elisabeth cru l'avoir perdu .. elle n'entendait plus rien..dans ses mains le petit dragon tremblait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive tant son esprit était tourné vers Jack cherchant à l'entendre à nouveau ..Puis elle entendit un long soupir emplit de peine et la voix de Jack s'éleva à nouveau dans son esprit

_- Un enfant ... décidément la vie est cruelle , elle reprend tout ce qu'elle donne et même plus .. Ma Lizzie je suis désolé .. j'aurais aimé être là .. lui apprendre à manoeuvrer le Pearl .. être avec toi avec vous .. _

_- Jack ce n'est pas tout je .._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je comprends .. et je ne te demande pas d'explications ... Je te l'ai dit j'admire les personnes qui sont prêtes à faire le nécessaire .. aussi pénible que celà puisse être . Et du reste c'était ce que je voulais pour toi .. que tu sois heureuse .. que tu aimes .._

_- Jack .. je _

_- Laisse moi finir trésor .. Si j'avais su pour l'enfant .. j'aurais choisi un autre destin ..mais il est trop tard à présent ..._

_- Je ne comprends pas .. tu es là non ? _pensa Elisabeth emplie de tristesse

_- Pas comme tu le voudrais mon ange .. je crois que si tu peux m'entendre .. c'est parce que .. tu le souhaitais du fond de ton coeur _murmura Jack d'un ton mélancolique

_- Je t'aime Jack .. ça n'a pas changé .. je sais à présent ce que je dois faire demain_

_- Non .. non ma Lizzie .. ne fais pas ça ..Ca ne changera rien au fait que nous sommes séparés .. je connais ton coeur Lizzie ..je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment .. n'essaie pas de lutter contre ça _

_- Jack _sanglota la jeune femme_ je voudrais tant que tu sois là juste encore un peu _

_- Mais je suis là .. ferme les yeux ..ne resiste pas ... viens _

Sans dire un mot Elisabeth obéit ,les yeux clos elle laissa les sensations l'envahir , le souffle du vent s'apparentait de plus en plus à une caresse à présent et la voix de Jack l'emmenait loin.. très loin. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte les battements de son coeur accéleraient à mesure que son esprit se liait plus étroitement à celui de Jack tandis que le petit dragon qui reposait dans sa main se réchauffait de plus en plus , tremblant au rythme du coeur d'Elisabeth ...

A cet instant un cri de rage retentit dans tout le Purgatoire ... Satine toujours prisonnière du siège sur lequel Jack l'avait attendue hurla sa frustration . Ce n'était pas possible l'homme ne pouvait plus être.. il était en elle ... elle l'avait absorbé lui et tout ses souvenirs .. du moins le croyait elle .. Et pourtant elle ressentait ses vibrations .. en dehors d'elle .. Pire elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul ... et qu'il lui échappait de plus en plus .Alors Satine lutta pour le retenir .. jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte que d'une certaine façon il était toujours en elle .. mais de manière différente.. il était dans l'amulette ...Elle avait réussi .. enfin d'une certaine manière .. habituellement seule une infime part de sa victime finissait dans l'amulette , et l'essentiel de son essence se fondait dans le dragon , le constituant , renforçant son pouvoir à chaque être absorbé ..Mais cette fois ci .. ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ..l'homme avait réussi à lui échapper en préférant se fondre dans l'amulette plutot qu'en elle .. Satine chercha en elle même les souvenirs de l'homme .. et n'en trouva pratiquement aucun .. la seule chose qu'elle possédait de lui c'était le sentiment d'un désir ardent , le sourire d'une jeune fille qu'elle reconnu pour l'avoir entrevue sur l'Empress . Alors Satine sut comment l'homme avait fait pour lui échapper .Cherchant dans les souvenirs de ceux qui la composaient elle comprit que cet homme là aimait tellement la jeune fille qu'ils'était accrochée à elle et qu'apparement quelque chose s'était produit .. lui permettant de rejoindre l'amulette ..Son âme était là bas .. prisonnière sans doute mais il parvenait apparement à établir un contact avec la femme .. il parvenait encore à ressentir ..à penser par lui même !! D'une certaine manière il jouissait encore d'une certaine liberté alotrs qu'elle avait totalement perdu la sienne . Satine poussa un nouveau cri de rage pure cherchant un moyen de rompre l'étreinte entre l'homme et la femme sans y parvenir .. ils étaient trop loin d'elle , de son pouvoir ...

Une autre personne ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là ..William tournait en rond dans sa chambre .. il avait l'impression d'être en cage .Des souvenirs , des désirs qu'ils avaient cru oubliés revenaient à la charge le hanter ..Un peu plus tot il s'était réveillé en sueur , le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine après son rêve .Cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis des semaines il avait révé de Jack .. il lui semblait encore sentir le gout des lèvres du pirate sur les siennes ..la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts , la chaleur de son étreinte .. En repensant à celà Will étouffa un sanglot .. il ne pouvait pas il ne devait pas y songer .. plus jamais . Jack était mort et il ne le reverrait jamais .. Désemparé, Will sortit prendre l'air , se promenant sur la cote où Gibbs avait amarré le Black Pearl ... le navire paraissait à présent vide, sans âme depuis qu'il était privé de son capitaine .. Les marins avaient moins d'entrain et si Gibbs avait repris le commandement c'était plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir Jack qui lui avait confié le navire que par ambition personnelle ... Du reste le Pearl ne navigait plus guère, restant à quai et se balancant mollement dans la crique .. c'est que les eaux chaudes des Caraibes n'étaient plus très sures depuis que Lord Beckett dictait sa loi à Jones .. Les fils du ciel avaient bien des difficultés à sauver leur peau.. Will soupira tristement ,oui tout avait bien changé depuis la disparition de Jack ..ils avaient tous changé.. Lui y compris .. sa nuit avec Elisabeth n'avait pas réussi à effacer totalement de son esprit les caresses de Jack .. Bien sûr Elisabeth était douce .. si douce , et il l'aimait tellement mais Jack lui avait apporté quelque chose de plus .. Le premier ,Jack lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était la passion , le désir charnel et surtout l'impression d'être unique , fragile et désirable ..Will poussa un long soupir de frustration .. mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour qu'il pense encore à Jack à ce point .. pour qu'il le désire encore .._ Oh Jack tu me manques tant .. je voudrais tant que tu sois là surtout aujourd'hui ... _Will fut interrompu dans ses regrets par la voix de son père .. juste derrière lui

- Will mon gars.. le jour se lève .. tu devrais te préparer c'est une journée importante pour toi ..lui dit Bill qui avait presque retrouvé une apparence normale

Will sourit à son père s'efforçant d'oublier la manière dont ce dernier avait été libéré de l'emprise de Jones .. En vérité , Beckett avait été tellement heureux de la mort de Jack qu'il avait choisi de récompenser Will pour le service qu'il lui avait rendu .. il avait donc ordonné à Jones de liberer son père . Un geste qui pouvait paraitre généreux mais qui s'accompagnait de conditions que Will avait eu du mal à accepter .. En vérité les exigences de Beckett auraient pu paraitre minimes mais il n'en était rien .. Le Lord tirait sa plus grande joie de voir Will ployer l'échine devant lui , ne pouvant répondre à ses sarcasmes , aux moqueries régulières qu'il adressait vers celui qu'il appelait Sparrow le plus souvent devant Will ou Elisabeth . Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient lui répondre ils avaient l'un et l'autre trop à perdre .. Will serra les poings en repensant à celà _Un jour Jack je lui ferais ravaler ses paroles à ce Lord de pacotille .. je te le jure je te vengerais , j'attendrais mon heure comme tu me l'as appris .. et je ne ferais rien de stupide jusqu'à ce que l'autre baisse sa garde .. et alors .. je le frapperais plus durement qu'aucun autre .. juste pour toi Jack pour ta mémoire .. pour que chacun se souvienne du Capitaine Jack Sparrow _

- William .. mon gars faut y aller là .. tu ne voudrais pas être en retard n'est ce pas .. pas aujourd'hui ...

Will interrompit ses tristes réflexions et décocha un sourire de gamin à son père

- Non papa je ne veux pas être en retard , je vais m'habiller

Quelques heures plus tard .. Will , le sourire aux lèvres, l'air altier se tenait face à l'océan .. le ponton tout autour de lui était décoré de lys blancs . Le vent faisait s'agiter les rubans clairs qui étaient disposés un peu partout tandis que la société présente attendait les yeux rivés vers l'extrémité du ponton que vienne celle pour qui le coeur de Will n'avait jamais cessé de battre . Enfin , un murmure secoua les invités alors qu'Elisabeth apparaissait accrochée au bras de son père et encore bien pâle après sa nuit sans sommeil . Avec un sourire le gouverneur accompagna sa fille jusqu'à l'autel, son coeur de père ému de voir enfin sa chère enfant se marier .. à présent que ce pirate était mort il savait que plus rien ne viendrait faire vasciller le bonheur de sa tendre Elisabeth ..Lentement le gouverneur s'écarta ,remettant sa fille entre les mains de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser tandis que les invités restait muets saisis par la tenue de la jeune femme .. Elisabeth avait choisi une robe d'une blancheur immaculée , comme une sorte moquerie envers l'ordre établi et ceux qui en étaient les garants . Mais ce n'était pas la blancheur de la robe qui surprenait les invités c'était le médaillon rouge sang qui reposait au creux de sa poitrine et qui se détachait comme une blessure à vif sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme . ..

Will, le coeur débordant d'amour se pencha sur sa fiancée et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne , caressant légérement ses doigts . A cet instant pour lui, nulle autre qu'Elisabeth ne comptait .. elle était sa femme , son amour et elle portait son enfant .. Il avait cru délirer de joie lorsqu'il y a une semaine Elisabeth lui avait appris que selon toute vraisemblance elle attendait un enfant .. Tout d'abord le jeune forgeron avait été embarrassé en se rappellant la manière dont il s'était conduit dans le bayou.. en faisant l'amour à Elisabeth, lui volant sa virginité tout en la déshonorant .. En constatant son absence à ses cotés lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il avait cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours . Il s'était mis à se recherche mais Tia l'avait arrêté ,lui conseillant d'attendre que sa fiancée vienne vers lui . alors Will avait attendu .. de longues si longues heures .. Et lorsque finalement Elisabeth était revenue , elle l'avait embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres sans dire un mot .. A la suite de celà ils étaient donc rentrés à Port Royal .. plus soudés que jamais . Le prêtre égrénait son sermon et Will contemplait Elisabeth, son regard caressant un bref instant le ventre de la jeune femme .. Hier ils avaient parlé du prénom qu'ils souhaiteraient donné à leur enfant .. Si c'était un garçon ils l'appelleraient Jack .. ils étaient d'accord là dessus . Will , avec un rien de culpabalité en songeant à celà se dit qu'Elisabeth ne saurait jamais les vraies raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait appeller son enfant Jack ... Will voulait juste donner le prénom de celui qu'il avait tant aimé .. et qu'il souhaiterait plus que tout avoir à ses cotés en ce jour où il épousait celle qu'il aimait tendrement .. Le sourire tremblant , Will sentit ses yeux s'embuer en pensant à Jack , et ne chercha pas à retenir son émotion , tandis que ses yeux laissaient couler une larme pour Jack .. juste une seule larme ..

Elisabeth de son coté , n'écoutait pas non plus le sermon du prêtre . Sa petite main glissée dans celle de Will , elle observait celui qui était en train de devenir son mari . Elle le regarda pleine de tendresse.. Son cher Will si bon, si amoureux .. Comme elle l'aimait songea t'elle le coeur gonflé .. Bien sur elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Jack mais pourtant elle l'aimait .. purement, sincèrement , de toute son âme . Elle l'aimait comme un ami très cher .. et un compagnon de route .Elle l'aimait comme on aime quand on a dix sept ans .. Elle aimait sa douceur, sa délicatesse, le respect dont il faisait preuve envers elle .. Elle aimait la réaction qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait parlé de l'enfant .. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le bonheur que cette nouvelle lui procurait elle avait su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ...Hier ils avaient parlé du prénom qu'ils donneraient à leur enfant si c'était un fils .. ils l'appelleraient Jack . Elle n'en aimait que davantage Will pour celà.. elle était heureuse que son enfant porte le prénom de son père .. qu'il ai au moins celà . A la pensée de Jack , elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir , même à cete instant alors qu'elle était en train d'unir sa vie à celle de Will elle ne pouvait s'empécher de pleurer Jack . Oui elle aimait Will .. mais Jack ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était tellement plus complet .. c'était son port et son âme soeur. Lui elle l'aimait comme un amant ..comme une femme aime un homme .En pesnant à tout celà le regard plongé dans celui de Will , à son tour Elisabeth ne put contenir son émotion et une uique larme s'échappa de ses yeux, juste une larme ..pour Jack

Les deux nouveaux époux se sourirent avec amour ,chacun d'entre eux reléguant au fond de son coeur les secrets inavouables tandis que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient pour un baiser passionné .. un baiser de jeunes mariés.. Alors qu'Elisabeth Turner nouait ses bras autour du cou de son époux ,approfondissant leur baiser, au Purgatoire Satine laissa échapper un rire sauvage ..Finalement c'était mieux que l'homme ne soit pas en elle .. il souffrait plus ainsi .. elle sentait sa peine .. atroce , brulante ..son coeur qui se broyait même si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu que la femme fasse Satine rit encore une fois même si elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi une chose qu'il avait attendue faisait autant de mal à l'homme ..A Port Royal , le baiser de Will et d'Elisabeth ne semblait pas avoir de fin tandis que sur la peau blanche d'Elisabeth roulait une unique goutte rouge .. le petit dragon venait de laisser exploser sa peine une fois de plus .. Et ce qui tachait à présent la robe de la jeune mariée c'était la larme versée par un pirate tellement amoureux qu'il avait donné sa liberté et sa vie pour la femme qu'il aimait . C'était aussi toute la somme de regrets et de jalousie d'un homme qui voyait celle qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre .. C'était juste la souffrance d'un homme, c'était .. juste ..une larme ...

**FIN**


End file.
